Contigo aprendi a Pretenderlo todo
by jaz021
Summary: CAPITULO 11 ARRIBA! A LEER!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Contigo aprendí a Pretenderlo todo

Esta es una historia donde podemos probar que a veces el amor a primera vista no existe.

Bueno, mi historia comienza hace unos años. Al principio una vida normal y tranquila, un novio, mi mejor amiga, un buen trabajo. Una vida de lujo en la gran ciudad. La buena vida de una arquitecta renombrada y reconocida, no nomás en la ciudad si no en el estado completo. Ah! lo olvidaba, debo presentarme. Soy Serena Tsukino de Chiba, tengo 29 años, embarazada de mi primer bebe y en camino.

_Bueno mi historia comienza de esta manera…_

Yo iba caminando por las calles donde se encontraban los grandes negocios de la ciudad Llevaba conmigo, mi portafolio de trabajo, algunos planos de los edificios en los que se encontraba trabajando…

Serena – Andrew estoy teniendo problemas con los inversionistas

Andrew – Serena, eres mi mejor arquitecta. Tienes que ser un poco más dócil con ellos. Tienes que dejarte llevar con ellos

Serena – Pero yo no soy así Andrew. Los vidrios que quieren poner en el edificio, son de mejor calidad, y muy caros y lo que yo les ofrezco, es mejor calidad hablando casi al mismo precio

Andrew – Serena, ven mañana a la oficina, hablaremos aquí con más calma…

Serena – Me parece perfecto. Te veré mañana! – así ambos cuelgan los teléfonos. Serena se monta en su auto y arranca. Haciendo esto marcando nuevamente su celular…

? – Alo?!

Serena – Seiya, mi amor, como estas? Como te fue el día de hoy?

Seiya – Ah! Eres tu Serena. Bien, muy bien mi amor, aun estoy en la oficina

Serena – Ah, bueno…es que yo esperaba poder irnos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Raye

Seiya – El cumpleaños de Raye es hoy? – cuando se escuchan unos extraños ruidos por el lado del teléfono de el

Serena – Te encuentras bien?

Seiya – Si, si perdón, es que me golpe con el escritorio…

Serena – Ah entonces nos vamos a ir juntos?

Seiya – Mira, mi amor, a mi la casa de Raye me queda de camino de mi oficina. Por que mejor no nos vemos aquí?

Serena un tanto triste – Bueno, me parece perfecto…nos vemos en la noche. Aun quiero ser tu gatita, no se te olvide…

Seiya – Claro, como no se me va a olvidar. Si te quiero mucho gatita…

Serena – Bueno te llamare después…

Así ambos cuelgan. Serena llega a su hogar…

Mientras tanto…

? – Entonces, que me vas a dar de cumpleaños, mi amor?

Seiya – Pues, no es suficiente con tenerme aquí?

Raye – Vamos, quiero seguir jugando a tu gatita

Seiya sigue su juego poniendo el celular sobre la cama, donde lo aplastan y se remarca una llamada…

Serena contestando el celular – Si amor? Se te olvido decirme algo? – esperando que le digiera que la amaba

Por el otro lado de la línea – Oh! Vamos "miau" jajaja "miau"

Seiya – Por eso tú eres mi gatita

Raye – Me gusta oír eso de ti

Serena esta estática, no puede creer lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar…

Seiya se encontraba sentado en la sala de la casa de Raye fumando un cigarrillo

Raye – Amor!! Quieres ver lo que me voy a poner ahora en la noche?

Seiya – Pero que sea rápido no quiero que lleguen tus invitados y me vean aquí contigo

Raye se posa ante el con una bata blanca, y se destapa dejando descubrir un conjunto negro, muy seductor – Y que te parece?

Seiya iba a responder cuando de repente se escucha un balazo en la entrada de la casa. Algo que espanta a los inquilinos que se encontraban en ese momento dentro de ella,

Serena – Llegue muy temprano?

Seiya que aun se tapaba con una toalla del pecho hacia abajo – Espera…Serena, no es lo que crees…

Serena – No, entonces…?

Seiya – Raye, te he dicho mil veces que no vengas a mi casa!!

Raye – Pero, Seiya, esta es mi casa

Serena apunta hacia abajo entre Seiya y Raye

Seiya – Vamos, mi amor, calmémonos, no es lo que pareces, créeme

Serena solo lo apuntaba con el arma. Y Seiya noto hacia donde apuntaba, poniéndolo nervioso, y espantado

Seiya – Por favor!! No!! Nooooo!!

Y lo ultimo que se oye es un grito horrible por parte de Raye, y un disparo estremecedor se escucha…

Dr. – Y bien señorita, como se encuentra

Serena – A que se debe su pregunta, Doctor?

Dr. – Sabe lo que hizo el día de ayer?

Serena – Vengarme…

Dr. – Por que, lo hizo?

Serena – Por que me traicionaron

Dr.- Imagina que a todas las personas que traicionan a otras, hicieran lo que tu hiciste, que pensarías

Serena – Satisfacción…por que…por que si cada hombre traiciona a así a su mujer con la mejor amiga de ella, no abría motivos para hacer lo que yo hice…

Dr. – Y sabes lo que hiciste? – apuntando todo lo que ella decía, actuaba, pensaba…

Serena – Doctor, tiene que apuntar todo? Yo solo quería asustarlos

Dr. – Los pudiste haber matado

Serena – En dado caso ya los hubiera matado no? Doctor, ayúdeme a salir de aquí, prometo nunca, nuca volver a tocar un arma, y menos dispararle a una persona

El doctor simplemente la ve y le pregunta – Y bien Serena, de que calibre era el arma que usaste? – en tono de sarcasmo e ironía

Serena sonríe ante tal comentario – Cual arma…

_HOLA!!!! QUE TAL?!?!?!? Bueno, he aquí una nueva historia, me inspire en una película que __vi hace poco se llama "pretendiendo" con Bárbara Morí (Muy buena para todos aquellos que quieran una película de amor-acción) Y quiero ver que tal me va con esta nueva locura…Bueno de mi que les diré a todos…los que leyeron mi ultimo capitulo de Una visita, se enteraron que iba a ir a ver la premier de Piratas del Caribe……POR DIOS!!!! TIENES QUE VERLA!!!!!!! ESTA DE FABULA!!!!!!MARAVILLOSA!!!! NO puedo decirles mucho por que las arruino jajajaja, pero si les recomiendo que se queden hasta después de los créditos…Bueno sin mas que decir, espero sus respuestas, a ver que les parece, si no les gusta con gusto la quitare…Los quiero mucho!! CIAO!!!!!!!!_

_**Notas de la Autora**__: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo lo tome prestados para diversión mía. Salvo los personajes creados por mí. Tampoco la película de "Pretendiendo"_

_Ciao!!!!!___


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Esta es mi vida

…Toda mujer…Pretende ser una mujer nueva!...

Bueno, que más les puedo contar? Ah! Ya se. Como conocí al amor de mi vida (ahora). Por que antes era un pesado, un patán, que no lo toleraba ni 3

segundos ante mí. Recuerdo que después de salir de la clínica…

"Oficinas de Arquitectos Furuhata y Asociados"

Andrew – Serena, que ha pasado?

Serena – Andrew, no lo se. No se que me paso

Andrew – Pero, siempre te he visto tan centrada en las cosas que haces…

Serena – Si, pero…lo del otro día…no se…me dio coraje, el solo pensar, que mi novio y mi mejor amiga…juntos…Yo solo quería asustarlo…A ese tipo de hombres deberían, no se…darles una lección…

Andrew no le pone mucha atención y ve que trae una falda tipo ejecutiva, notando que Serena no se ha dado cuenta que hay cierta visión que cuidar de

muchos hombres…Mueve discretamente una fotografía hacia un lado, para poder tomar provecho de esa visión. Pues no olvidemos, uno de los atractivos

más grandes de la mujer, son las piernas, entre más largas y esbeltas, mas hombres tendrán ellas.

Serena nota la mirada de lujuria que tiene su jefe y retoma una posición un poco mas discreta, algo que lo incomoda a el…

Serena – Solo quiero empezar de cero nuevamente, Andrew. Crees que sea posible?

Andrew se levanta y rodea el escritorio – Mira Serena, te aconsejaría que fuera un poco, mas abiertas con los clientes. Tal ves así podrías, no se…avanzar

mas rápido

Serena – Que pretendes decirme?

Andrew – Vamos, Serena, tu sabes que eres deseada por muchos, y eso te convendría

Serena – Ah! Ya veo! Crees que con abrirle las piernas a cualquier inversionista, ya lo tendría convencido de nuestros tratos? – en un tono sarcástico y molesta al mismo tiempo

Andrew – Bueno si lo quieres ver de esa forma este bien…no será mala idea, Serena

Serena – Andrew, no soy de ese tipo de mujeres, que cae en la redes de los hombres para hacer negocios y otras cosas…ante lo cual, en estos momentos

te presento mi renuncia

Andrew – Serena por favor, no te lo tomes tan apecho – tomándola del brazo. Esta le presenta una mirada fulminante, y con fuerza se zafa de las manos de Andrew y se retira de la oficina…

Ahora que me pongo a pensar, de no haber tomado esa decisión, nunca me hubiera ido de la ciudad, al pueblo en donde ahora vivo…Recuerdo que el día

que llegue, me fui a la iglesia, antes que a cualquier otra parte…tenia que orar (sin ánimos de ofender a nadie), tenia que pedirle ayuda…cuando conocí al

hermano Joshi. Un hombre ya mayor, con una historia tanto ejemplar como triste a la ves…

H. Joshi – Y a ti, que te ocurre?

Serena – Parece increíble como nos podemos acercar a la casa del Señor, solo cuando necesitamos algo o nos encontramos en verdaderos problemas…

H. Joshi – Bueno, el esta en todo momento… - y voltea a ver a Serena – Por acá me dicen, el Hermano Joshi y tu?

Serena – Soy Serena

H. Joshi – No te había visto por estos rumbos, me imagino que no eres de aquí verdad?

Serena – No, acabo de llegar de la ciudad

H. Joshi – Y que es lo que te trae a este pueblo?

Serena –Me traen las decepciones, las desilusiones. Quiero volver a empezar de cero

H. Joshi – Y tú crees que escapándote de los problemas, resolverás tu vida…

Serena – Es cuestión de tiempo, no lo cree hermano?

Así Serena empieza la búsqueda de un hogar, encontrando uno con un estilo a gusto y hogareño, nada que ver con lo que tenia en la gran ciudad. Después

de haber terminado el acuerdo con la persona dueña del apartamento, se va de compras, pues necesitaba material…

Serena – Ya no mas hombres, ya no mas amores, ya no mas nada! Solo yo…creo poder bastarme…

Serena se acomoda en su nuevo hogar, toma el directorio telefónico y busca la sección de "arquitectos". Con una regla de medir, empieza a cortar varios

de los que le toma intereses, los hace bolita y lo va metiendo en una burbuja de cristal, los revuelve y escoge uno "Fuyita y Asociados", viene el teléfono y

lo marca. Hace la cita para más tarde y empieza a arreglarse…

Serena – Bueno, he aquí el resultado…no quiero mas hombres, no quiero mas engaños. Lo que quiero es una vida normal… - dejando atrás a una bella

mujer delgada, con buen escote, una espalda, y un trasero sin igual. Dándole la bienvenida a la nueva Serena…una mujer con muy poco atractivo físico,

pues a pesar de todo, traía un disfraz de un cuerpo de mujer gordita, también unos dientes falsos chuecos, una peluca de cabello corto de color café-

chocolate, un maquillaje que no le tapaba lo que serian conocidas como "erupciones", no era la misma chica de siempre.

Serena ha llegado al restaurante…

Mozo – Si buenas tardes, en que le puedo atender, Señora?

Serena – Si busco al señor Fuyita, ha llegado?

Mozo – Claro, es el caballero de la camisa azul

Serena – Si gracias…- camina hacia la mesa – Buenas tardes, Señor Fuyita?

Sr. Fuyita – Si, buenas tardes. Tú debes de ser Serena Tsukino, no es así?

Serena – Así es. Mucho gusto – y dan paso a un saludo de mano

Bien, recuerdo que ese día, cuando lo conocí, quedo impresionado. Cuanto apostaría a que nunca había visto a una mujer como yo iba vestida ese día,

jajajaja, lo recuerdo muy bien. Recuerdo que en ese día…

Sr. Fuyita – Me has dejado impresionado con tu trabajo – mirando la computadora portátil de la chica

Serena – Me alegra escuchar eso

Sr. Fuyita – Ahora el problema es, como quieres que te pague. Yo no te puedo dar lo que ganabas en la ciudad

Serena – No hay problema, con lo que me puedas empezar esta bien

Sr. Fuyita – Bueno en dado caso, Bienvenida! – y estrechan nuevamente las manos – Bien, me gustaría saber un poco de ti? Vives sola aquí?

Serena – No! No, claro que no. Vivo con mi esposo y…y dos hijos – esto lo dice con un poco de nerviosa, pues ella en realidad vive sola

Sr. Fuyita – Ah! Así que casada…

Serena – Así es

Sr. Fuyita – Bueno, déjame describirte en el ambiente en el que vas a trabajar. Trabajaras con tres asociados más: Mina, una chica atractiva, recién

graduada, quiere llegar a lo alto y pronto y no le importa el medio que sea para hacerlo. Kelvin, un hombre trabajador y honesto, hombre de familia 3 hijos

y uno en camino, también casado, y déjame comentarte que come por 10 hombres. Y por ultimo esta mi mejor arquitecto, Darien, con el te pido un poco

de paciencia, pues es un poco…pesado en su forma de ser. Si me entiendes…verdad…

Serena – Si claro! Entonces cuando comienzo?

_HOLA!! Hola a todas las chicas hermosas (y chicos!!! guapos) de fanfiction!!!!! Bueno he aquí su segundo capitulo…que les __pareció?? Lo que es _

_estar en vacaciones por aproximadamente 3 meses jajajajaja…que les puedo decir este fin de semana descanse como loca y no me pudo quejar _

_para nada…ahora todo mundo tiene un rincón Y YO!?!?!? Yo quiero uno!!! Bueno, les pido un nombre, que les parece?! Mientras tanto saludos a:_

_Celia, Angie, Erika, Ydiel, Erika, Usako Suyi, Liliana (soul fire para quienes que no la conozcan), Pinky, Isabel, _


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Mi nuevo empleo

Bueno como les estaba contando hace rato. Recuerdo el día en el que empecé a trabajar. Igual tenia que ir disfrazada, jajajaja que graciosa me veía, cada vez que pienso en eso me da mucha risa jajajaja. Bueno esa mañana llegue temprano y…

"Oficinas de Arquitectos Fuyita y Asociados"

Kelvin se encontraba en su oficina, recién llegando, y recién comiendo.

Mina – Buenos días, Kelvin!

Kelvin – Buena mañana, Mina, como amaneció?

Mina gritando desde su oficina – Mejor que nunca!!

Así también llega Serena, vestida como la vio el Sr. Fuyita. Pasa a su escritorio y empieza a decorarlo un poco antes de empezar. Mientras por el otro lado de la ciudad se ve a una persona vestida de camisa rojo vivo, unos pantalones de vestir negros, zapatos que brillaban con el sol y en su rostro una sonrisa única que lo caracterizaba entre muchos hombres. Monta a su deportivo, un mustang rojo viejo, arranca el motor y se va.

No obstante en la oficina. Serena ya terminaba de decorar su escritorio. Este chico que llegaba al mismo lugar donde ella se encontraba entraba, y tomaba la primera planta de la entrada y toca la puerta de la oficina de Serena…

? – Hola! Que tal?

Serena levanta el rostro – Buenos días

? – Mi nombre es Darien. Me entere que eres nueva? "Por dios que fea es!"

Serena – Soy Serena mucho gusto "tan impresionado estas? Te he de ser fea"

Darien – Bueno te he traído un regalo "Ay dios, por que haces estas cosas. Son las sobras de las damas que andan en el paraíso"

Serena – Así y que es "Vaya, no me podía ir peor. Este debería ser otro mas a los que deberían de encerrar por idiotas"

Darien – Es una planta tropical " Y esos dientes! Que asco!!"

Serena – Muchas gracias "con el tiempo que te tomo comprarla, o será regalada"

Darien – Bueno te la dejo. Deja te recomiende que muy poco sol, y mucho agua. Aunque es tropical no le gusta el sol. Que extraño no?

Serena – Si, muy extraño

Darien – Bueno, nos vemos luego "que cosa mas fea he visto hoy!" – y se retira de la oficina

Serena – Que engreído!

Así empieza el primer día de trabajo de Serena. Conociendo a sus compañeros de trabajo, incluyendo al pesado sangron, de nombre Darien…

Sr. Fuyita –Lamento empezar tu trabajo de esta manera Serena, pero tenemos problemas en el edificio del centro, cerca de la estación del tren del pueblo

Mina – Y ella por que tiene que resolver el problema? Cuando los que trabajamos en ese proyecto fuimos nosotros

Sr. Fuyita – Por que Serena tiene experiencia y confió en su trabajo

Darien – Y cual parece ser el problema?

Sr. Fuyita – Bueno en los informes que leí. Parece ser que hay un problema con la red, una interferencia

Serena – Bueno, creo yo que la interferencia puede venir del subsuelo

Kelvin – También creo yo lo mismo

Sr. Fuyita – Serena, por que no vas con Darien y Kelvin a investigar el problema, les parece?

Serena volteo a ver a Kelvin y le sonrió. Claro a Darien solo lo ignora se levanta toma sus cosas, su computadora – Bien, nos vamos chicos?

Kelvin – Claro

Darien – Akira (que original jajaja) puedo ir yo solo mas tarde

Sr. Fuyita – Iras con ellos ahora

A Darien no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar, que la "nueva fea" iba a tomar control del proyecto

Jajaja como recuerdo ese día, la cara que me hizo por que lo obligaron a irse conmigo a solucionar el problema. Para mi fue divertido. También recuerdo que esa mañana puse en mi auto, dos sillas para niños, pues si se suponía que tenia una familia, tenia que hacerlo creíble no? Bueno lo siguiente que paso…

Kelvin en el auto de Serena – Vaya Serena, tienes hijos?

Serena conduciendo (seria lo mas obvio pues es su auto jajaja) – Si, dos niños

Darien sentado en la parte de atrás y en tono sarcástico – Vaya, no me digas, mira que no me había dado cuenta

Serena – Espero que vayas cómodo atrás, no esperaba compañía extra en mi auto

Darien – No, no te molestes…estoy muy cómodo – su mismo tono sarcástico pues venia entre las dos sillas de los niños y también muy incomodo

Así, paso un rato de camino entre las charlas que se dan, era mas bien para conocer a la nueva compañera de trabajo claro, de donde es originaria, cuanto tiempo tiene trabajando en arquitectura, y ese tipo de preguntas…Llegando así al edificio con los problemas…

Darien – Y yo te cuento Kelvin, que para atraer a una mujer no hay nada mejor que tener el miembro grande

Kelvin – Así si? Y eso por que?

Darien – Como que por que. Por que es algo que atrae a todas las bellas mujeres! Mira las mujeres tienen un radar, y cuando ellas conocer a un hombre guapo como yo, lo primero que buscan es aquí abajo

Kelvin – Pero, y eso que tiene que ver? (medio menso…? Jajajaja)

Darien – Kelvin, no me estas entendiendo. Mira te voy a confesar que yo uso un pequeño tubo enredado en un calcetín, por que tú sabes la comodidad, y me lo guardo entre los pantalones. Y así cuando me acerco a una bella dama, te puedo decir que su vista se va hacia el centro de mis pantalones. Y por más que trata de desviarla hacia mis ojos, ella ya esta enfocada aquí abajo…

Kelvin – Por eso dices lo del radar, verdad? Jajaja ya te entendí!!

Darien – Viste, Kelvin, por eso los hombres también debemos de tener nuestro ingenio. No nomás ellas

Serena que había escuchado toda esta "conversación" inteligente entre hombres, ella analizaba los planos del edificio y buscaba con mayor rapidez encontrar el problema para deshacerse del "deseado".

Serena – Bueno, viendo los planos. Me parece que he encontrado el problema

Kelvin – Así? Y cual es?

Serena apunta hacia la estación de trenes – Ahí esta. Pero creo que debemos ir para allá, para cerciorarnos que estoy en lo correcto

Darien – Y que te hace pensar eso – también intrigado por la pequeña deducción

Serena – Que les parece si en el camino les explico un poco?  
Kelvin – Claro!

Así se van los tres a la estación de trenes, pues estaba cerca y no tuvieron necesidad de utilizar el auto. En lo que Serena hablaba con el gerente en turno, Darien lustraba sus zapatos mientras tomaba su conversación anterior con Kelvin…

Kelvin – Y como haces tu que una mujer te desee tanto?

Darien – Por favor!! Que pregunta!! Kelvin, a las mujeres les encanta todo!!

Kelvin comiendo un helado – Y como que es todo?

Darien – Bueno, como cuando la seduces. Mira, las empiezas a besar, y ellas te dicen "más, más". Bajas por el cuello, y ella sigue gritando "más, más!". Sigues el caminito y ella te dice, "no pares, mas, mas!!" y se empieza a retorcer como un feto – cuando fue interrumpido

Señora – Por favor hombre!! Que hay niños aquí!!

Darien avergonzado – He…perdón no fue la intención

Señora – Retiremonos, hija, por hombres así deberían de meterlos a la prisión

En lo que la señora se va, llega Serena – Vaya, lo que hayas dicho, si que la hizo enojar

Kelvin – Es que Darien me explicaba como excitar a una mujer

Serena – Y no crees Darien que seria mejor hablar de esas cosas en privado?

Darien aun más avergonzado – Este…pues…

Serena – Creo que te faltan pretextos. Bueno he venido de hablar con el gerente en turno. Y me ha prestado unos radios para poder comunicarnos. Esto es lo que vamos hacer…

Así empieza a explicarles lo que iban hacer…

__

Y AHORA!!! CON USTEDES, EN EL RINCON DE LA UNICA E INIGUALABLE, TALENTOSA, HERMOSA Y CLARO INTELIGENTE!!

……_redoble de tambores por favor……_

_JAZZ!!!!!!!!!!_

_(Se oyen aplausos, gritos de las fanáticas)_

_GRACIAS!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS APLAUSOS Y SUS GRITOS DESESPERADOS!!!_

_BUENO, COMO HAN ESTADO EL DIA DE HOY??_

_PUBLICO – BIEN!!!!!!!!!!!_

_VAYA ESE GRITO FUE MUCHO MEJOR QUE LA VES PASADA JAJAJAJA_

_ Bueno vamos a comenzar, que les pareció mi nuevo rinconcito? Jejeje, fue una noche la que se me ocurrió, es único en su clase (di no a la piratería jajaja). Y este capitulo, que tal me quedo? Bueno me he esmerado mucho también. Ahora estoy trabajando en el capitulo 10 de una visita y espero que también pronto lo tenga para ustedes._

_Ah!! CLARO no puedo olvidarme de mis queridos lectores!!!_

_Kaoru himura t._

_Isabel_

_A mi amigota del alma!! Compañera en risas y demás jajaja CELIA CHIBA!!!_

_Beatriz Ventura – amiga QUE VIVAN SERENA Y DARIEN POR SIEMPRE!!!_

_A daría_

_Angie Bloom – si tienes pareja, te la recomiendo con el claro, pero si tienes tu grupo de amigas, te juro que te la pasas super, por que así sabes que prevenir de nuestros queridos viejos jajajaja_

_Usako Suyi – QUE BUENO QUE TE TENGO PICADA CON ESTE FIC!!! TU ME TIENES IGUAL DE PICADA CON LOS TUYOS!! Jajajaja…Debo mencionas que Celia también me tiene picadísima con los de ella así que NO ME DEJEN EN ASCUAS!!!_

_Pinky!!!!!!!!! MYSPACE ROCKS DUDE!!!!!!!! DEJAME TU COMENTARIO PORFIS!!!_

_Ydiel – donde esta tu comentario de mi capitulo dos heee?? Te voy a castigar en el nombre de Venus (soy libra jajajajaja)_

_Y claro a todos aquellos que me leyeron también saludos heee_

_BUENO LA LOCA DE LA ESQUINA SE DESPIDE!!!!_

_PUBLICO – NOOOOOOO!!!!!_

_CHICOS Y CHICAS PERDONENME PERO TENGO QUE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDOLES SI NO LOS DEJOS SIN JUAN Y SUS GALLINAS!!! JAJAJAJA_

_NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPITULO 4!!!!!! CIAO!!!!!_

_PD – POR AHÍ DE DARLES CELOS ALGUNAS Y ALGUNOS, EL 2 DE JULIO VOY A IR A VER TRANSFORMERS!!!!! Y EL 13 DE JULIO VOY A IR A VER HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL PHOENIX!!!!! Y LAS DOS PREMIER, ES LO BUENO DE TENER A DARIEN A MI LADO (OSEASE MI QUERIDO Y AMADO RODOLFO JEJEJEJEJE) Y SI NO SE HAN DADO CUENTO (QUE ESTARIA MAL) ME ENCANTAN LAS PELICULAS, ES UNO DE MIS HOBBIES JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! _

_PASEN POR MI PAGINA BYES!!!!!!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Lo que realmente piensan los hombres

Jajajaja, como les estaba contando. Ese día, empecé a explicarles a los chicos, como íbamos a resolver el problema que tenia el edificio. Recuerdo que era una interferencia de línea ocasionada por las vibraciones de las salidas de los trenes. Y tendrías que ver como resolver ese problema pronto…

Serena – Bueno Kelvin, tu te quedaras aquí abajo y nos avisaras por radio cada ves que salga un tren, de acuerdo?

Kelvin – Si claro

Darien – Y yo?

Serena – Tú me acompañaras a los sótanos

Darien nomás hizo mueca de desagrado pues no le parecía la idea, pues no hacia mucho que se había lustrado los zapatos.

Así Kelvin se queda listo con el radio en la mano y un algodón de dulce en la otra, pues mientras hablaba con Serena, los vio pasar y no quiso desaprovechar la ocasión para poder comer uno.

Mientras en el Sótano…

Darien – Discúlpame que no vaya contigo mas adentro – se quedo sentado en las escaleras del sótano - Es que tu sabes, apenas e lustrado los zapatos y no los quiero arruinar

Serena – Si, no hay problema, tú mientras tanto quédate aquí con la computadora y cada vez que Kelvin nos avise que sale un tren, tú rastreas la señal y me avisas también a mí, te parece?

Darien – Si no hay problema

Así Serena se va mas al fondo del sótano, encontrando varias rejas medio abiertas. Hubo una donde no pudo pasar con su disfraz y por necesidad tubo que quitárselo, quedando en ropas menores. Así paso a la sección que ella necesitaba poner una de las maquinas que traía (recuerden no estudio arquitectura OK, si alguien sabe de lo que hablo, no duden en corregirme), pues media las señales y las mandaba a la computadora…

Kelvin presionando el radio – Va saliendo el primer tren!

Darien toma nota de eso y usa el radio – Serena, la señal es alta

Serena respondiendo – Deja me coloco en otro lugar – así cambiando del lugar donde se encontraba un poco mas lejos

Kelvin una vez más en el radio – Ahí va otro!

Darien en el radio – Serena la señal es aun más alta

Serena en el radio – Deja intento otro sitio más

Kelvin en el radio – Ahí va uno más!

Darien sorprendidísimo – Serena, es aun mas alta que la anterior, tenias razón

Serena en el radio – Me…parece…problemas… - se estaba cortando la comunicación

Darien al radio – Que dijiste?

Kelvin por el radio – Darien, parece que Serena tiene problemas

Darien – Iré a ver que pasa

Serena, logro escuchar un poco lo que dijeron en el radio, y apresuradamente corrió a donde estaba su ropa y su disfraz, pues no podía permitir que la viera como era realmente.

Darien – Serena!! Estas bien – encontrando las mismas puertas de rejas en su camino, y viendo una luz que lo cegaba

Serena – Si estoy bien, era nomás la estática que no me permitía comunicarme

Darien – Pero no puedo verte bien

Serena – Es que me vi en la necesidad de quitarme la ropa para poder pasar – un tanto sonrojada. Y Darien trataba de verla bien – Por favor voltéate!!

A Darien no le quedo remedio que voltearse, pues cierta persona se encontraba fuera de ropas y para el no le era agradable ver a una "gordita" al desnudo (jajajaja pobrecito si tan solo supiera). Serena se vistió pronto, y salio detrás de las rejas mal puestas. Darien por lo tanto estaba molesto y preocupado por ella. Molesto por que arruino el lustrado de sus zapatos y preocupado de que ella se hubiese metido en algún peligro.

Serena – Sabes Darien, perdóname por lo de tus zapatos

Darien – No, no hay problema, de todos modos no me gusto como me los lustraron.

Si como no, "no me gusto como me los lustraron", recuerdo muy bien esa frase! Jajaja. Se le veía la cara de enojado, pues esos zapatos eran costosos y el estaba súper molesto conmigo, jajaja, hombres, quien los entiende, y mira que se quejan de nosotras…

A las afueras de la estación de trenes…

Darien en el celular – Si Señores, (los dueños del edificio) he encontrado el problema de las líneas…claro, es que se me ocurrió revisar los planos del edificio y me puse a investigar, a los alrededor que podría ocasionar este problema, y vi la estación de trenes, fue ahí donde las vibraciones ocasionadas por cada salida de ellos, hacia que se perdieran las líneas…claro como no…yo con gusto le haré saber al Sr. Fuyita…no hay problema…que pase también usted una buena tarde!

En todo momento Kelvin y Serena estuvieron en el auto. Serena viendo así a Darien como le robaba el crédito de su trabajo y de su ingenio, pero que mas podría hacer si ya lo hecho, hecho estaba verdad?

Darien sube al auto y Serena arranca…

Kevin – Chicos, que les parece si vamos a celebrar este trabajo que hicimos juntos, les parece?

Serena – Claro es buena idea

Darien – No me parece nada mal

Así llegan a un restaurante local, y piden algunos bocadillos y también una bebidas alcohólicas…Kelvin se retira un momento al baño dejando solos a Serena y a Darien…

Darien – Y bien que te ha parecido el pueblo?

Serena – Nada mal, es bastante agradable…

Darien – Que bueno… - desviándose a otra parte por un par de nalgas que vio pasar

Serena se fijo en esto y le dice – Cual es el punto de enamorarlas, llevarlas a la cama, y luego olvidarlas?

Darien tomo atención a la pregunta y le dice – Oh vamos acaso eres celosa? Mira eso, un par de nalgas saludable y exquisitas, bien hechas por Dios

Serena – Y no crees que todas las mujeres merezcan respeto por su inteligencia y madures, no nomás por su cuerpo?

Darien – Acaso no has oído el dicho que dice "lo bonito de la bella, la fea lo desea"

Serena – Vaya, con que me dices fea? No será mejor ver una mujer bella y al mismo tiempo que fuera inteligente no te llamaría eso la atención?

Darien – Me rehusó a creer que existe tal combinación…

Kelvin que venia del baño un poquito pasado de bebidas, pues el no toma casi, así que se lo imaginaran un poco ebrio – Bueno me retiro…

Serena lo ve bien y se fija que trae la abertura del pantalón abierta y se voltea hacia otra parte. Darien también lo ve y comenta – Vaya Kelvin, no pensé que nos "invitaras a la cocina"

Serena ríe ante el sarcasmo cómico de Darien…mientras Kelvin por mas que le daba vueltas a lo que quiso decir su amigo pregunta – Y de que cocina hablas…no veo ninguna

Darien un poco mas bajito, por eso de la discreción – Kelvin ve los pantalones… - Kelvin lo ve y se voltea todo apenado, pues no se dio cuenta que traía la abertura abierta – Bueno me tengo que ir. No quiero tener problemas con mi mujer… - Saca una bolsita con sus monedas y pone unas dos y ve a sus compañeros de trabajo, pone otra mas y los vuelve a ver y al final decide vaciar todo el contenido de la bolsita diciendo – Bueno aquí dejo lo de mi bebida, mas la propina…me voy, los veo mañana!! – Y se retira del local

Darien mira que se va – Puedes creerlo, tres hijos y uno en camino, y el sueldo que apenas les alcanza, mira que ese come por 20 hombres si el quiere

Serena – Pero que hermoso! Mira que el tiene a su familia que lo a de querer mucho

Darien – Por eso te digo, una mujer bella e inteligente no creo que exista sobre este mundo, es imposible

Serena – Que te hace pensar eso? No te interesa saber que hay mas haya de solo un cuerpo? Que tan profundo puede llegar a ser una mujer por un hombre?

Darien – Vamos déjame decirte que lo único profundo que nos interesa a los hombres, es lo profundo del escote, y lo demás, pues eso tu ya lo sabes. Ah! También unas buenas nalgas, no unas nalgas cualquiera, si no unas nalgas de abejita, redonditas, firmes, y sensuales, justamente lo que me receto el doctor

Serena lo veía mientras pensaba como vengar lo acababa de decir hasta que se le ocurrió algo maravilloso – Darien tengo que decirte que un día, conocerás una bella dama…

Darien – Así…? – viendo a unas chicas que acababan de llegar al local

Serena – Pero no será una mujer preciosa nomás. Ella hará que renuncies a tu reino, y la persigas, pues además de bella será bastante inteligente

Darien – Eso jamás!!

Serena – Y un día te veré con una casa, que tenga un jardín hermoso, lleno de flores y rosas, un perro y esa misma dama, esperando un bebe, déjame decirte, que ella será como "La Helena de Troya", créeme que ella hará que renuncies a ese reino, con tal de enamorarla de ti.

Darien – A mi ninguna mujer me hará caer en sus redes, antes caerán en las mías - Serena saca un billete para pagar lo de ella – Vamos, Serena, que también soy caballeroso, yo pago

Serena – Bueno, nos veremos en la oficina después, y recuerda lo que te dije…

Darien – Si, si claro adiós!! – ya en la baba pues esa bella mujer no se le podía pasar por ningún motivo. Mientras Serena preparaba su plan, todo tenía que salir perfecto…

Mmm, esa noche, nunca la olvidare…esa noche me vio como si hubiera visto bajar del cielo a un ángel, pues comparada con la chica con la que hablaba, se le fueron los ojos. Jajajaja si que es anoche me divertí de lo más bello, fue ahí donde empecé a darle la lección de su vida jajajaja….

_Y UNA VES __MÁS! CON USTEDES, EN EL RINCON DE LA UNICA E INIGUALABLE, TALENTOSA, HERMOSA Y CLARO INTELIGENTE!!_

……_redoble de tambores por favor……___

_JAZZ!!!!!!!!!!_

BRAVO!!!! BRAVO!!!!!

GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!

Y QUE LES PARECIO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO???

MUY BUENO!!!!!!

Que bueno que les haya agradado, por que no podía dormir mucho anoche, por lo que vieron pronto un nuevo capitulo jajajajaja.

Ya estoy trabajando en mi capitulo diez de "una visita…" y los que no han leído el capitulo nueve, pues apúrenle por que pronto subo el otro y luego se me atrasan jajajajaja.

Sin más que decir, ha claro mis saludos:

Beatriz Ventura : Que bueno que te gustan las peleas de amor… no hay mejor dicho que se les pueda aplicar a estos dos tortolos "del odio al amar, solo hay un paso" jajajaja

Celia Chiba – Amiga, compañera, presidenta? Jajajajaja esperaba un poco mas en tus reviews pero bueno ni modo, jajajaja y claro Darien tiene que ser hombre para tanta mujer, si no imagínate, no nos podría aguantar a todas, y ya pasamos del millón jajajaja (soy la numero dos después de Serena, y que nadie me quite el titulo por que muerdo P)

Usako Suyi – Oh!! Envidiosa!!! Ay que deleitarse de los placeres de la vida, no, nomás del Internet!!

Ydiel – Ya te leí!!!!! Volviste!!!!!!!!!!! Te tenia perdida amiga!! También tus reviews me divierten muchísimo!!!

Isabel – Gracias por tu review linda, espero y te haya agradado este capitulo también

Angie Bloom – Bueno he aquí otro capitulo mas para que no la extrañes!!! Y que bueno que la viste con tus amigas la película original, a mi me pareció divertida, pues la disfrute con mi Darien tomándonos un cafecito bien rico con la chimenea prendida jajajaja (envidias Celia… jajajajajaja!)

Kaoru Himura T. – Amiga espero pronto tu historieta, pues como a mi, a todas estas locas de nos va a gustar sobre todo si es un Serena y Darien…quiero leerla pronto!!

Y por ultimo a mi amiga del alma de MYSPACE!!! PINKY!!!!!! – DONDE ESTAN MIS MENSAGES?!?!?!!?!?! QUE NO ME HAS MANDADO NADA AMIGA!!!! TE TENGO PERDIDA, YO SE QUE AUN NO SALES DE VACACIONES!!! Oye chica viste el video que puse de Calico Electrónico? (si ustedes no han visto mi espacio, véanlo esta en mi profile la pagina Web) Respóndeme pronto amiga!!!

BUENO ME DESPIDO DE LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN

PUES CABE MENCIONAR QUE MUCHOS NO DEJAN REVIEWS PERO SI ME LEEN JAJAJAJAJA SALUDOS, BESOS Y ABRAZOS

Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL QUINTO CAPITULO!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Venganza…Dulce Venganza**

En que me quede aquella ocasión? A si! Ya lo recuerdo…Les platicaba sobre la venganza…saben una ves escuche decir de unos amigos míos en la ciudad que le decía a otro amigo que pronto iba a casarse, "Sabes hombre, solo debo decirte que nunca le saques el lado negativo de tu futura mujer, puede ser peligroso". Bueno a lo que me refiero con esta frase, es que las mujeres podemos ser las mejores del mundo si lo deseamos, por supuesto. Pero en mi caso, uno ya me había provocado, y no iba a permitir que otro me provocara…Ese noche…

_En el __Hogar de Serena…_

Esa noche ella se preparo. No fue vestida con su disfraz de "Serena la gordita". Si no con un bello vestido negro, corto, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, la espada dejaba mucho y poco a la imaginación. Un maquillaje, luminoso y a la misma ves discreto. Opto por zapatilla de tacón alto. Y dada por terminada su arreglo personal, tomo su bolso, las llaves de su hogar una chaqueta por eso de las noches frescas y a caminar a la discoteca "Blu Moon". Pues como es la discoteca mas popular del momento, se imagino que el estaría ahí.

Al llegar, dio entrega de su bolso y chaqueta, pues el calor y el ambiente estaban en todo su esplendor. No dudo en caminar por medio de muchas parejas bailando. Era obvio que muchos hombres la veían con ojos de lobo, pues su belleza era espectacular.

Darien se encontraba platicando con una chica en el bar. Pero parecía que le habían indicado que viera a la pista y lo que vio fue una bella dama, en un vestido negro, lucia un cuerpo que tal como lo había descrito a Serena, temprano ese día. Darien se disculpa con la chica y va en busca del ángel perdido… Claro el la encuentra ocupada con otro chico mas grande que el (de esos que hacen mucho gimnasio). Y se toma el tiempo y la paciencia de esperarla para poder hablar con ella hasta que se le ocurrió algo maravilloso, un plan…

Chico – Y cuéntame, llegaste a la ciudad apenas?

Helena – Si, apenas llegue hoy, y quise distraerme un poco, pues el trabajo y con los muebles se cansa uno

Chico – No lo dudo. Una hermosa dama como tu no debería de ensuciar estas bellas manos

Helena – Hay que halagador eres jejeje

En eso aparece Darien (les hago recordad que el no conoce a la verdadera Serena, de acuerdo? Así que si ven otro nombre es parte de la venganza de ella)

Darien - Mira, que al fin te encuentro!! – en un tono de desesperación

Helena – Pero hombre, que te ocurre?

Darien – Es mama – y ve al hombre a ver si le cree una pizca de la mentira – Esta grave

Helena – Ay Dios! No puede ser!

Darien – Si, vamos tenemos que ir al hospital

Helena al chico – Bueno nos vemos en otra ocasión

Chico – Que tu madre se encuentre bien

Helena solo asiente y le regala una bella sonrisa…Tomándola el del brazo, se dirigen hacia el otro lado del bar, un poco mas calmado y mas privado…

Helena – Vaya me a gustado mucho tu jugada. Mira que decir que mama estaba enferma, solo para tenerme cerca. Que ingenioso

Darien - Gracias, muchas gracias – bueno de momento no esta pedante – Y decirme bello ángel, como te llamas?

Helena – Mi nombre…Me llamo Helena

Darien la mira y se sorprende un poco ante tal nombrecito (mmm le recordó a alguien…? Jajajaja) – Vaya que hermoso

Helena – Muchas Gracias. Sabes debo darte el crédito por tan ingenioso plan de sacarme de aquella conversación con "tan encantador chico". Mira, que pudo haber sido mi novio.

Darien – No te preocupes, me di cuenta que no lo era. Tengo un sexto sentido…tu sabes como el de las mujeres.

Helena – Así? Y que te hace pensar eso

Darien – Conozco a las mujeres. Mujeres bellas como tú. Se lo que les gusta y lo que no – Tratando de abrir una botella de vino, pues no debemos olvidar, tenia que "impresionarla"

Helena lo ve batallando un poco con la botella, la toma y ella sin vergüenza alguna, le abre la botella que no se dejaba. Dejando a Darien con la boca abierta, pues lo que Serena le dijo… se estaba convirtiendo verdad

Helena – Mujeres como yo? Quieres decir que…hay más de una en tu vida? Acaso piensas que yo soy una mas para tu colección?

Darien – No, como crees. Pero me imagine lo que tú mas deseabas. Y dime de donde eres?

Helena – Llegue hace poco a la ciudad, tenia que seguir los negocios de mi padre aquí. El trabaja para el gobierno de Japón y yo le ayudo en lo que puedo.

Darien – Entonces estas de pasada? – Esperando que la respuesta sea un no

Helena – En realidad estaré aquí por algún tiempo. MI padre se ha ido de vacaciones con mi madre, y yo decidí tomar un tiempo libre del mundo de la política. Bueno te he platicado de mí, pero de ti, cual es tu nombre?

Darien – Si es verdad, donde están mis modales. MI nombre es Darien Chiba, soy uno de los mejores arquitectos de la cuidad.

Helena – Vaya, con que arquitecto…me gusta el tema – tomando una posición más cómoda y coqueta, pues a pesar de todo, le consta que traba con el.

Darien un poquito acelerado – Y dime piensas venir mañana?

Helena – No lo se aun, por que no me das tu teléfono, y mañana te mandare un texto. Yo te avisare, te parece? – tratando de mantener ella el control.

Darien no lo dudo ni un segundo, le dio su tarjeta personal, los números del trabajo y su celular

Helena – Bueno me retiro, mi querido Darien. He pasado una velada encantadora. Te mandare el texto mañana, yo te diré si vendré

Darien – Si claro lo esperare – se acerco a ella a darle un beso, pero Helena más rápida lo dejo flotando en el aire con ese beso…

El solo mira como ella mueve esa cadera, y con esa distracción no se dio cuenta que alguien se encontraba detrás de el tratando de llamar la atención. Cuando al fin se dio la vuelta, lo primero que vio fue el piso…pues alguien le había propinado un buen golpe en el rostro

Chico – Y como esta la mama?

Darien – Parece encontrarse mucho mejor

Chico – Me parece perfecto. Cuídala mucho no vaya hacer que se te vuelva a enferma. Me la saludas – y con su comentario sarcástico se retiro

Darien posando la mano sobre el rostro – Si, con mucho gusto

Vaya ese dia, se que soñó conmigo. Una mujer sensual, egocéntrica, podríamos decir que un poco de "niña de papi". Todo lo opuesto a lo que el había conocido anteriormente en una mujer, jajaja, me muero de la risa el solo recordar como llego al trabajo al dia siguiente…

Serena se encontraba en una de las mesas grandes revisando uno de los tantos proyectos que tenia para trabajar. En eso aparece Darien y toma asiento frente a ella

Serena sonaba un poco "preocupada" – Caray! Que te paso?

Darien solo la mira – Me caí, y me di un golpe duro. Eso es lo que me paso

Serena – Eso no me parece una caída. Eso me parece más bien un golpe bien dado. Dime, que ocurrió?

Darien la mira y da un pequeño suspiro – Bueno debo decirte que a veces la vida es un poco irónica y caprichosa

Serena – Y a que se debe eso? – ella sonaba interesada en el tema, pues quien mejor que ella ya sabia lo que había pasado

Darien – Bueno, ayer en el restauran recuerdo que mencionaste que un dia iba a conocer a esa "Helena de Troya". Pues precisamente anoche conocí a una bella mujer de nombre Helena

Serena sabia que había dado en el blanco, pero tenia que seguir el juego – Así? Y que tal la nueva chica?

Darien – Debo decir que mujer mas bella! Tal y como te dije ayer, como te la describí. Una mujer hermosa, atractiva, carismática…

Serena – Inteligente?

Darien – También, creo que ayer tú tenías razón. Pero, por muy inteligentes que sea, no daré mi reino por ella.

Serena – Entonces, solo es el sexo y listo?

Darien – Créeme, esa mujer me intriga

Serena – Creo saber de donde viene ese golpe ahora

Darien – No que va! Este golpe, te he dicho que me caí

Serena – Y se puede saber cuando la veras?

Darien – Le hablare en unas horas, después de trabajo. Quiero verla esta noche nuevamente

Serena lista con cierta información, no podía desaprovechar cada momento

Serena – Pues te deseo suerte. No olvides lo que te dije ayer…llegara una muy lista e inteligente y te hará bajar de esa nube en la que vives…no todas son iguales – retirándose con sus proyectos en manos

Darien – A mi no hará caer ni Helena, y ninguna!!

Ese dia me cobre lo que me dijo. El vio quien cayó sobre las redes de quien…esa venganza me la cobre, hasta el último momento jajajaja. Pues bien dice el dicho, al que no le guste el chocolate, que le den tres tazas. Yo le di a dar como quince de ellas. De eso me encargue y créanme la disfrute una a una…

_Y __NUEVAMENTE CON USTEDES… EL RINCON DE LA UNICA E INIGUALABLE, TALENTOSA, Y CLARO INTELIGENTE!!_

……_redoble de tambores por favor……_

_JAZZ!!!!!!!!!!_

_Se oyen los aplausos eufóricos y de histeria, y parece ser que se ven algunos desmayados, unos aventándose por los balcones…Ay!! Cuidado que lo matan!!!)_

_Thank you,__ Thank you!!!!!_

_Y que tal el dia mis queridos fan!?!?!?!?!?_

_DE MARAVILLA!!!!_

_No mas les digo que cuidado con el muertito no me lo vayan a dejar mas feo de lo que ya esta… (jajajajaja)_

Bueno un capitulo mas y varios por seguir… Debo decir que a veces mi vida se ajetrea tanto que no tienen idea de lo que es…Tanto es ser mama de tiempo completo, ser estudiante de tiempo completo, esposa también, casa, pago de cuentas, mi carro (aun lo pago jajaja), trabajo, precisamente ayer (8 de Julio) cumplió años mi mama y pues los que me conocen en persona (que son muy pocos) saben que me la mantengo en el celular con mi madre (minutos ilimitados jajajaja). Pues ayer no fue la excepción…adoro a mi madre y este fic se lo dedico a ella, pues ella sabe que los escribo, aun que solo me dice que estoy bien loca y que debería de ponerme a estudiar en lugar de escribir jajajaja cosa que no le hago caso. Yo disfruto de esto como nunca, y cada review que me mandan

Bueno he aquí mis saludos del dia de hoy para:

……_redoble de tambores por favor……_

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU – poco a poco la venganza llega…debe de ser plena y dolorosa jijiji

Yamina – Te agrado este capitulo…? Espero un si…saludos!!

Angie Bloom – Bueno niña he aquí otro mas…debo decir que la venganza apenas empezó así que…paciencia…poco a poco el ira cayendo

Ydiel – jajaja yo también me imagine a Serena a la Morí…apoco no? Seria la Serena de carne y hueso jajajaja…gracias niña linda!!

Isabel – La lección es…un secreto jijiji ya veras como aprenderá a Darien a darle un poco mas de crédito a las mujeres

Maskrena – HOLA!!!! Jajaja platico contigo casi todos los días por el famoso mensajero…y decirme que te pareció este? Jejejeje dicen que la venganza es dulce como el chocolate…Y eso que apenas empiezo a ser mala jijiji. Nos leemos por el mensajero…te cuidas!!

Celia Chiba – Ay que haré contigo y tus reviews tan famosos…no falta un escritor o escritora por aquí que no los tenga…y mira que me pongo a leer los tuyos así que te imaginaras la risa que tengo…bueno vayamos a los puntos de referencia del dia de hoy:

1) Bueno eso de la lengua hasta el piso, paso de mas, fue toda la cara por andar de volado

2) No, no me salgas con esa tipa de Lupita (iiuuu she is nasty!! Se nota que me cae mal…?) Bueno te dije una ves…somos mas de 1 millón que quiere a Darien todos los días en la cama (cabe mencionar que yo lo tengo aquí precisamente a mi lado durmiendo como un angelito…aaahh suspiro). Si no fuera lo suficientemente hombre para atenderlas a todas…Imagínate!! Se nos queda sin su MOUJOU!! (me salo Austin Powers sin hacer propaganda). Y debo recordad que yo soy la numero dos después de Serena (pobre quien me quite mi lugar…muerdo y tengo rabia, no estoy vacunada grrrrr….) Jajajajajajaja

3)Algo más con la mujer descrita por Serena…?

4)No la convencí a dejar el Internet a Pandita…le dije que hay también vida fuera del inter es todo…no te me agüites

5)Bueno, que puedo hacer…ya te crees presidenta…te ganaste el titulo (bravo, bravo!!!)

Y he aquí mis comentarios para Celia Chiba…

Usako Suyi – La seducción, y la desesperación por Helena ya empezó…veamos que pasara en el próximo…eso ni yo misma lo se jajajaja

Kaoru Himura – Las presiones no me sirven de mucho jejeje perdón por confesarlo…la única presión de mi vida, son mi hermoso marido y mi niño precioso!! Pero aun así aquí esta el capitulo 5, pronto vendrá el 6

Beatriz Ventura – Pues quien sabe…dice el dicho…quien juega con fuego, se quema…tal vez sea el caso…tal vez no…te dejare con la duda

Bueno es todo por el dia de hoy…debo decirles que mi publico ya se fue por que a lo mejor los aburrí…Y yo también ya me voy son las 4 AM y ya me dio sueñito… Así que disfruten la vida, apoyen a la Tierra que tanto lo necesita, LIVE EARTH!!! Pasen por mi pagina Web…ahí abra un banner en la sección de "Héroes" con el logotipo de "Live Earth" y aporten su granito de arena a esta Tierra hermosa que tanto lo necesita…firmen sus nombres y hagan su promesa!!! Yo ya lo hice!!!

Los quiero a todos y todas se me cuidan y el miércoles nos vemos en la premier de Harry Potter!!! (Ya tengo los boletos lero, lero candelero jajajajaja)

ATTE: YOP!!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

…**Quien cae en el reino de quien...**

Como bien les decía anteriormente. Cada una de sus palabras, fueron para mi aliento de sed y venganza. El simple hecho de recordar como mI mejor amiga me traicionó con mi novio y prometido, era algo que aun no entendía…Y el…mmm... que les puedo decir. Me caía mal!! No lo toleraba, ni en pintura. Pero déjenme contarles la famosa idea que me dio Mina. Ese día después del trabajo….

* * *

Serena iba caminando a una tienda que se encontraba en la esquina, cerca de donde vivía. Compro algunos víveres para preparase una cena para ella. Aun portaba el disfraz, y cabe mencionar que era un tanto pesado para ella. Así va subiendo las escaleras, cuando se topa a su compañera de trabajo… 

Mina – Hola Serena! Que tal? – parando a caminar, pues se encontraba corriendo

Serena – Hola! Me va bien y tu? Que tal? Haciendo un poco de ejercicio?

Mina – Si, mi rutina. Veo que fuiste a comprar algunos víveres

Serena – Si unos que necesitaba para hacer la comida

Mina – Y…no crees que sean pocos? Ahora que lo mencionamos, nunca he visto a tu marido, y que decir de tus hijos…no traes fotos de ellos?

Serena – No, no traigo fotos de mis niños. Y mi marido, me compro el mandado a principio de semana, solo necesitaba unas cosas esenciales que me hacían falta. Aparte el siempre esta de viaje, como es gerente de varias farmacias, pues esta de entrada por salida – tratando de no sonar nerviosa. Pues no tenia nada preparado para poder salirse de esa pequeña pregunta.

Mina la ve un poco confundida – Bueno, te veo, tengo que seguir con la rutina. Tú sabes mente sana, cuerpo sano

Serena – Si, ten cuidado. Nos vemos mañana! – Y así cada quien a su rumbo. Claro esto pone a pensar a Serena un rato. Como no se le había ocurrido. Bueno llego a su hogar, preparo su comida, tomo un cambio de ropa y fue en busca de lo que se le ocurrió.

_Iglesia del pueblo_

H. Joshi – Serena, que es lo que pretendes siendo dos veces tú?

Serena (recordar que el conoce a la verdadera Serena) – Eso Joshi, pretender. Darme la satisfacción de vengarme por las mujeres traicionadas. Darle una lección a ese Darien, quien se cree diciéndome esas cosas. – mientras caminaban por los alrededores de la iglesia

H. Joshi – Vamos Serena, calma. Debo recordarte que no, no mas los hombres traicionamos, también las mujeres. Recuerda lo que me paso a mí… Mi mujer me traiciono, yo la perdone en el alma y a pesar de todo supimos salir adelante, hasta que ella falleció, por eso me ves aquí de hermano

Serena – Si, lo recuerdo

H. Joshi – Además, eres bella e inteligente, nunca te menosprecies – Y bien que es lo que me ibas a decir…?

Serena – Vengo a pedirte un favor – llegando a lo que parece ser un pequeño jardín de niños

H. Joshi – Que es lo que necesitas?

Serena ve a los niños y le dice – Quiero que me prestes dos niños para mañana, solo será un rato

H. Joshi – Pero!! Que te pasa?!?!

* * *

Jajajaja, aun me rió cuando recuerdo ese momento, jajajaja, como se sorprendió ante tal petición. Claro era obvio, la mentira se notaba que iba a llegar lejos. Pues también le recordé que mi vida ahora era triple. Por un lado estaba la Serena de la gran ciudad. Por el otro Helena, la mujer soñada por muchos hombres, una "diosa" de carne y hueso. Y por ultimo, y mas reciente yo. Una mujer casada que no se deja pisotear aun jajajaja. Pero eso les contare al final. 

Claro, se imaginaran por que le pedí a los niños…la mentira era piadosa, y además tenia que ser creíble…si no yo misma me estaría ahogando sola.

Recuerdo que al día siguiente…

* * *

Mina y Darien se encontraban revisando unos planos de algunos edificios en proyecto. Cuando un escándalo llego a las oficinas y les llamo la atención (N/A: los niños tendrán nombres en español, para darme un poco mas facilidad, ok?) 

Mina – Pero que ocurre aquí? – viendo a los niños

Serena – Ay discúlpenme que los haya traído al trabajo. Es que la niñera no pudo ir ayudarme el día de hoy y no me quedaba mas remedio que traerlos – Cargando a un niño de 4 años y uno de 2 años – Vamos Eric, siéntate con la "tía" Mina – dejándolo caer en las piernas de Mina. Y claro no podía faltar los gestos de desagrado – Toma Mina dale esta leche, tiene que acabársela. – literalmente se "la dio", cuando en realidad se la aventó - Mientras yo cambio a Manuelito, que trae un pañal que espanta hasta las moscas.

Darien veía todo lo que pasaba confundido, no sabia el por que era tanto el alboroto. Mina no podría creer que en sus piernas hubiera un niño que le ensucio su nueva falda, un error bastante grande.

Serena – Oh Darien…… Me puedes traer el cochecito de mi auto? Es para Manuelito

Darien aun un poco confundido – Este si claro, me permites las llaves del coche? – Serena le da las llaves y este va corriendo, toma el cochecito del auto y entra nuevamente al edificio.

Serena – Ah! Listo! Manuelito esta limpio, y mira, el tío Darien te ha traído tu juguete! – Sentándolo en el juguete – Muchas gracias Darien

Darien – No hay problema – y tomándole atención al niño que lo veía con una agradable sonrisa

Serena – Ay discúlpame Mina, no fue la intención de que Eric te ensuciara tu ropa

Mina con una cara de ogro – No, no hay problema… - Serena toma al niño y Mina corre al tocador de damas a limpiar la mancha de leche. Bueno, cabe mencionar que el objetivo de Serena, era hacer molestar a Mina y lo logro, pero lo que nunca se espero fue ver a Darien jugar con el pequeño Manuelito…

Darien – Vamos Manuel! Mira que el deportivo te viene dando alcance!! Hay que acelerar mas rápido – imitando sonidos de autos, dándole vueltas al niño, mientras este gozaba y reía junto con el que debía de ser su "hermano mayor". – Oh!! No vamos no pierdas el control!!! Da la vuelta Manuel!! Ja,ja,ja,ja!!

* * *

Así paso la tarde, Darien en lugar de trabajar, la hizo de niñero personal, hasta que Serena se retiro del local con "sus hijos". Pues ya había logrado su cometido del día. Darle a entender a todos que ella "si tenia familia". 

Jeje jeje creen que soy mala? Aun no les he contado lo que hice esa noche. El volvió a planear una cena más en su hogar. Claro, le hice pensar que yo no sabia que el COMPRABA la deliciosa comida que el PREPARABA, jajajajajaja!!! Esa noche me puse mi vestido mas sensual que pude encontrar en mi guardarropa, uno rojo, con un escote como lo que el pedía, recuerdan que se los conté? Bueno estábamos en el sofá…

* * *

Darien - Pensé que no llegarías… 

Helena – Pues… como puedes, ver estoy aquí

Darien – Vamos pasa, estas en tu casa…Mira te he comprado estas flores, para otra flor. Siempre tan bellas, y más juntas

Helena – Gracias! – Y no pudo continuar por que aparentemente ese las orquídeas le causan alergia…

Y así paso la noche…

Darien - Es una lastima de esas orquídeas. Pero me desecho de ellas. Bueno, esta noche he preparado una cena exquisita

Helena – A si? Es una lastima, estaban realmente hermosas, pero justo esas flores me causan una alergia terrible…Bueno hablemos, de lo bien que te quedo la pizza. Que suerte haber conseguido la receta directamente de los italianos

Darien – Si, como no…

Helena – Ves que hace bien viajar, aprendes de todo, y por todos lados. Me tienes que dar la receta…

Darien – Tienes razón. Debo confesarte que a mi me encanta andar viajando, caminar el mundo, solo para verte, como una nube dócil…

Helena – Vaya! Pero también eres poeta? Que romántico! Sigue Darien, que me gusta! Me excita!

Darien – Bueno deja veo…

Blancura sobre blancura,  
en noche negra inmortal,  
zafiro aguamarina  
y perla ocasional.

Helena – Seguro que esto le dices a toda mujeres! Eso es malo, malísimo! Nos vamos al cuarto…?

Así Darien y Helena, suben a la habitación de el, y están con una situación un tanto candente y apasionado. Helena se encuentra en un lado de la cama sentada y Darien enseguida de ella besándole, los brazos, dándole muestras de carisias por donde besa. Y eso excita más a Helena, cada vez subiendo más, hasta el punto de encuentro…

Helena – Vamos, ponte cómodo…

Darien dejándose llevar por el momento, le hace caso, convirtiéndose en esclavo de ella y de lo que esta por suceder. Se retira la camisa, y Helena se pone a jugar y a darle besitos por todo el torso (que daría yo… que fuera YO!!!). Y todo esto dejándose llevar por el placer…

Darien – Por favor, Helena, perdóname!

Helena suspira – Por favor Darien, ya van más de 15 veces que me has pedido perdón

Darien – Nunca había tenido un problema como este, yo no se como paso esto, no tengo palabras para explicarlo, mi herramienta no lo perdona… Helena, estas molesta?

Helena – No, no estoy enojada si es lo que quieres saber. A ver, dime, en que o quien carambas pensabas? – En lo que retomaba sus zapatos de tacón alto para ponérselos de nuevo.

Darien – Cosas, cosas que se me vinieron a la mente.

Helena – Como que?

Darien – Se me vino a la mente una persona de la oficina

Helena – Una mujer?

Darien – No, no es eso…

Helena – Me ha quedado todo en claro, en nosotros no puede haber nada – dando paso a una sonrisa medio malévola, pero esto Darien no lo puede ver por que esta de espalda

Darien – No, nada que ver, lo que ocurre es que me fascinas demasiado, pero no creo que sea eso tal ves fue la comida, el vino, el estrés, no se que decirte…

Helena – Darien, luego nos vemos. Adiós!! – Y se levanta sin despedirse de frente, y se retira del hogar

Darien – Helena! Helena…- pero ya era demasiado tarde...Y ahora viéndose a si mismo – Caramba, como pudiste hacerme esto! La próxima ves que tenga a esta belleza en mi casa, y no cooperas, te decapito…

_Y __NUEVAMENTE CON USTEDES… EL RINCON DE LA UNICA E INIGUALABLE, TALENTOSA, Y CLARO INTELIGENTE!! Y RECIEN APARECIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

……_redoble de tambores por favor……_

_JAZZ!!!!!!!!!!_

_(El __público se levanta en vuelo con muchos aplausos, por que no por ganas desapareció de esta historieta, muchos conocían los motivos…Y además HOY EN EL DIA DE SU CUMPLEANOS LOS SOPRENDIO A TODOS CON ESTA MEGA HISTORIA!!)_

_Gracias__!!!Gracias amigas y amigos!!!!!_

_Y que tal el día mis queridos fan!?!?!?!?!?_

_DE MARAVILLA!!!!_

_Y bien? __Desaparecí, ya se tendré mil excusas pero ninguna justifica que no haya podido actualizar….Muchos sabían que mi musa se me fue por un tiempo, y créanme o no, ayer día 23 de Sep regreso, y además para muy buena fecha…el día de hoy (24 de Sep) es mi cumpleaños num. 23!!!! Si!!! Es mi cumple como la ven!!! Muchos ya me han mandado sus felicitaciones y no puedo quedarme atrás solo con ellas, y de igual manera mando UN GRACIAS!!_

_Bueno debo empezar con mis saludos a cada persona que me dejo un review…_

_Isabel – __Mas vale tarde que nunca dice el dicho no? Me haces saber si fue de tu agrado…_

_Ydiel__ – Y que tal tu intuición…acertaste o no?? Espera lo próximo jejejeje_

_Yamina__ – Bueno he aquí un nuevo capitulo…espero y te siga divirtiendo…_

_Pinky – __MONSE!!!!!!!!!!! AMIGA GRACIAS POR TU CAPITULO DEDICADO POR MI CUMPLE!!!!! TE GUSTO LA TARJETA QUE TE ENVIE??? ESPERO QUE SI AMIGA!!!! Gracias por tus mensajes en myspace, me encantan siempre cotorrearla contigo es lo mas divertido, y además cambiar y acomodar nuestros espacio es algo chistoso por que aunque digan que no es cierto parece que tu y yo siempre tenemos una competencia de a ver "quien lo tiene mas lindo" pero resulta que las dos siempre lo tenemos igual….TQM UN CHINGO WEY!!!!_

_Celia Chiba – __Aunque yo se que esta terminando su tesis y continua adelante con su carrera, a ella le doy su merecido aplauso, por que por muy malas criticas que haya por ahí, yo se que ella seguirá adelante con su fic y no se dejara caer por una negativa ante casi 600 positivas. Amiga si lees esto sabes que a mi me encanta tu fic, digan lo que digan, sigue adelante con la carrera yo desde aquí te apoyo un chingo!! Sabes que entiendo todo eso, por que yo muy pronto empiezo mi carrera igual…Animo amiga!!! Ese papel que obtendrás al final de todo lo que estudiaste que no, no mas te graduaste, si no que sabes pensar y además te sabes realizar como una persona mas!! ANIMO!!!!_

_Neo Reina Sailor Moon__ – Que bueno que es de tu agrado este fic… y espero que siga de tu agrado aun a pesar de la tardanza… pronto vendrán mas cosas….Ya hay planes de hasta….sshh!! Mejor me quedo calladita es un secreto jejejejeje_

_Beatriz Ventura – __Bueno el dicho dice que el que juega con fuego se quema, no? Jeje jeje. Bueno te dejo con la espinilla de la duda!_

_Annie__ Bloom – __Ay amiga y no sabes la que le viene! Jajaja eso de andar de Don Juan se le va a quitar, pues "Helena" es una gran mujer (por no decirle más feo jajaja) _

_Y hablando de __películas, hace poco fui a ver la de Rush Hour 3 y fantástica, luego me fui a ver la de Mr. Beans Holyday y esta botadísima!! Y pronto voy a ir al cine a ver la de Elizabeth: The Golden Age que por cierto va a estar buenísima, por si no te has enterado…bueno amiga también espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado!!!_

_Kao__ru – __SORPRESA!!! Yo se te prometí mandarte el preview, pero quise dar la sorpresa a todos!! Apoco no me salio fenomenal??? Déjame mensaje de que te pareció!!!_

_Sao Yuy – __He visto varias veces la película y la verdad me imagino a Serena en el lugar de Bárbara Mori y si nos ponemos a pensar en el manga, Serena si se parece!! Gracias siempre por tus lindos comentarios!!_

_Love Mamoru – __Y que te pareció este capitulo?? Nada mal verdad!!?_

_Brisa Jael – __Amiga el querer es poder y el dejarse es de las pendejas (y lamentablemente muchas nos dejamos). Así que ni para atrás ni paro coger impulso!!_

_Silene Luna __– __Una historia donde la mujer demuestra que valerosa, hermosa e inteligente…que sucederá con Darien…lo leeremos en el próximo capitulo!!_

_Irismine__ – Gracias por tu review. Aun que ya te había dado la repuesta a la pregunta de sombras de la noche esa historia le pertenece a mi muy querida amiga Maskrena…así que el crédito de esa historia como el talento de escribirla es solo de ella. Espero que te haya gustado este fic y leerte pronto nuevamente…_

_Tanita Lover__– Bueno ahora veremos una Serena temida, querida, también adorada pues no olvidemos de su vida doble…acuérdate que hay que tener cuidado cuando los cuchillos son de doble filo!!_

_Y No me puedo olvidar de __MASKRENA__!! – Aunque ya me habías dado tu review en el mensajero no lo he olvidado…muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento y me da muchísimo gusto que mi historia y mi forma de escribir sean de tu agrado…Te seguiré leyendo en tu nuevo proyecto!! Te me cuidas ciao!!_

_Y a todos aquellos que no me dejaron nada…pues bien _

_IGUAL GRACIAS!!!_

_CREO QUE ES TODO POR EL DIA DE HOY…POR QUE HOY Y EL FIN DE SEMANA QUE ENTRA ME VOY DE FIESTA!!!!!_

_LOS LEO CUIDENSE Y SI SE PORTAN MAL YA SABEN NO ESTOY MAS QUE DEL MENSAJERO LEJOS JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!_

_LOS QUIERE… SIN MAS NI MENOS JAZ!!!!_

_PD - El poema se llama "Luna" y es escrito por Martha Rodriguez, por lo tanto les hago entender que no es mio si no de su respectiva autora, y como es obvio lo tome prestado para mi historia. Igual que la pelicula y los personajes todos son enteramente de sus respectivos autores y asociaciones respectivamente...nada me pertenece..._


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

…Aprendiendo…

* * *

Vaya, esos días si que eran una diversión jajajaja. Bueno para mi claro no? No puedo olvidar que por el día trataba con una mujer opuesta a sus gustos y por la noche trataba con una "diosa" jajajaja. No les ha suena interesante? Hacerles creer a mis compañeros de trabajo que soy "casada" que tenia "dos nenes" y que soy "inmensamente feliz" fue una estrategia increíble aunque aun tengo ciertos remordimientos…

* * *

En la Iglesia del Pueblo

No entiendo… Serena, para mí que lo abordaste en una… forma muy agresiva – Le dijo el H. Joshi mientras prendía un cigarrillo – Debes recordad que los hombres, no estamos acostumbrados a que las mujeres tomen la iniciativa. Les gusta, pero también les sorprende. Y eso te lo digo yo por que también fui hombre antes de tomar el habito – Serena no decía nada – Espero que me entiendas. Ahora déjame que te haga una pregunta – mientras le daba una fumada a su cigarrillo – La tenia grande o la tenia chica?

Sabes, voy a llegar tarde al trabajo – Serena le dijo muy molesta por su pregunta, se levanta y se retira de la Iglesia

* * *

Bueno ese día si que me moleste mucho con el hermano, pues debo decir que también es mi amigo y de ya mucho tiempo. Recuerdo que llegue a las oficinas y Darien se me encontraba esperándome en la mesa de juntas…

* * *

Serena, podemos hablar? – Darien apareció detrás de la puerta de la sala de juntas 

Ahorita no Darien, he tenido problemas esta mañana – Serena le dio como respuesta

Que te parece si hablamos los dos? Yo también he tenido un problema y me gustaría que me ayudaras?

Bueno vamos a hablar – entrando a la sala de juntas – Que te sucedió a ti Darien?

Es que anoche fue ella a mi casa – Le dijo Darien

A si? Y que paso anoche? – Tratando de no sonar tan obvia pues ella sabía lo que había pasado

Bueno después de la cena, de las flores, de los poemas, subimos a mi habitación… y te imaginaras lo que hubiese pasado verdad?

Y que ocurrió? – Sonando un poco intrigada, pues la noche que "iba" a pasar con el no funciono nada

Es que he tenido una epifanía y se arruino todo – Un poco inquieto ante tal confesión.

Una epifanía? Y eso es contagioso? – Le dijo Serena con mucha intriga

Bueno una epifanía… es una manifestación de una emoción, de un significado de una…. Bueno, yo te he dicho lo bella que es ella. Ella es una chica simpática, bueno yo también soy simpático, ella es agradable, también yo soy agradable, ella es muy bonita y yo… bueno yo también tengo lo mío esta claro

Si, si eso es bueno y luego? – Le dijo Serena con mucha intriga

Y luego…Bueno como te mencione antes, ya había pasado todo el teatro que hice y es ahí en mi alcoba, donde me llego la epifanía. Me apareció otra persona en la mente… - le contaba Darien

A déjame adivinar…Karen! – Le dijo Serena con la esperanza de que fuera la respuesta

No, tu Serena – Le dijo Darien

Yo?! – Con un poco de duda e incertidumbre

Este no nomás tu Serena, también tus chiquitos, la familia completa…Pero lo importante es que…. Esa imagen desencadeno un problema "técnico-físico-biológico" anoche y pues tu entiendes... a ver ahora si dime que piensas?

Ah! No me digas que… - levantando el dedo índice señalando una subida y luego una bajada

No por favor Serena! No hagas eso, que la cosa es seria! – Darien un poquito apenado ante la situación que el contaba – Esto es muy serio. También te pido que por favor nadie deba de enterarse. – Suspirando – Debo decirte que esto nunca me había pasado a mí, es la primera vez y la ultima, espero! Y a lo que me refería es que baje mucho mi lugar y tengo que volver a toma mi lugar de ataque.

Bueno ahí me vas a tener que dar un poco más de tiempo – Serena le dijo

Por que? Que es lo que te ocurrió a ti? – Darien sonando preocupado

Tuve problemas con mi esposo ahora en la mañana. Lo encontré hablando con una de sus ex-chicas y me ha molestado muchísimo que lo hiciera enfrente de mi cara y de mis niños – le dijo Serena para ver que reacción tendría Darien al ver un problema de familia

Vaya eso si es malo, y yo que pensaba que mi epifanía era tremendo problema – Menciono Darien en son de burla

Mira que si tu quieres ayuda con la diosa, tendrás que aprender apreciarme un poquito – Le dijo molesta

Vamos, no es para tanto. En eso te ayudo yo. Y da por hecho que "dando y dando, parajarito volando". Que dices?

Bien, creo que es lo justo – Serena viéndolo – Y que es lo que tengo que decirle?

Primero tendrás que hablar con el ahora que llegues a tu hogar. Y le pondrás las cosas sobre la mesa y le harás entender que ninguna mujer puede interferir en tu matrimonio, tan sencillo como eso. Y mañana me dirás los resultados – Le dijo Darien con un aire de "súper héroe"

Que me haces pensar que nunca te has casado o has tenido una novia por mas de diez días – Dijo ella dudosa – Como sabes si esto funcionara?

Por que así somos lo hombres! No lo dudes también soy uno de ellos – dedicándole una sonrisa, de esas que te derriten…

Bien, lo háblale hoy por la noche con el y mañana te diré los resultados – Serena se le queda viéndolo intrigada – Y creo que ahora es mi momento de ayudarte. Antes debo preguntarte. Hay algo que a ella le cautiva de ti?

A que te refieres? – Darien la mira dudoso

Si, tu sabes, tu manera de ser, tu ropa, tu…tu…- cuando es interrumpida…

Mi manera de cocinar!! Eso a ella le agrada mucho!! – Dice Darien emocionado

Ándale! Como la comida china! – Casi grita ella pues por poco se le sale lo demás que "Helena" sabe…

Si, como la comida china, como no se me había ocurrido – se queda pensando Darien – Oye Serena, cuando fue que te mencione lo de la comida china?

Serena se le queda viendo con la palabra en la boca cuando – Bueno no importa Serena, crees que podrás hoy en la tarde antes de que vuelvas a casa? Me gustaría saber si hoy me podrías enseñar?

* * *

Jajajaja ese día en la oficina casi me da un infarto, no podía creer que por poco se me cae el teatro enfrente de mi victima. Saben me quede pensando cuando pregunto que como yo sabia lo de la comida china…Es ahí cuando casi me voy para atrás de la silla. Jajajaja. Bueno ese día, recuerdo que le pedimos permiso al Sr. Fuyita para salir un poco más temprano. Pues Darien considero que así tendría tiempo para hablar también con mi "esposo" respecto a la ex-novia jajajajaja. La verdad no haya otra escusa mas fuerte, fue la primera que se me vino a la cabeza. 

Ese día en el departamento de Darien… el aprendió a cocinar…

* * *

Bueno Serena, bienvenida a mi reino! Jajaja – con una sonrisa muy galante (de esas que uno dice "aaaahh") – Bueno aquí esta la "mesa-cama" la victima siempre termina con los platos encima, y nunca se por que jejeje 

Ya me imagino – contesta Serena siguiendo la broma – Y me imagino que aquí es donde preparas tus delicatessen? – dando referencia a la cocina

Claro! Es donde me enseñaras a prepararle a mi bella doncella lo que más le guste. La comida afrodisíaca que te pedí claro… - sentándose sobre el mostrador de la cocina mirándola

Bueno a empezar pues no te quedes ahí viéndome, dame cosas, platos, sartenes, vamos no perdamos tiempo!

Darien salta pronto y empieza a darle todo lo que ella necesita para poder cocinar.

A ver este esta muy chico, y este sartén esta bien… - Darien toma algunos vegetales y se pone hacer piruetas como los payasos de circo - Darien deja de jugar con el pimiento y ponte a picarlos…mira los tiraste al suelo ahora hay que lavarlos bien – Mientras Serena los recogía y el le da la espalda, ella acomoda un poco su disfraz pues los pechos estaban desnivelados (jajajaja pobrecita, lo bueno que el no se fijo).

Darien empieza a quebrar algunos huevos, y no solo tiro más de la mitad a la basura, si no que no supo como romperlos. Mientras Serena preparaba la verdura se los da a Darien diciéndole que solo le ponga un poco a la mezcla preparada, pues cabe mencionar que ella quería preparar unas crepas de verduras, y el necesitaba aprender a preparar tal comida…

Bueno de esto solo hay que echarle un poco – le da un refractario con la verdura, algo que Darien no se da cuenta y se lo hecha todo – Te dije que solo un poco!

Bueno, mira tomo un poco y lo regreso al refractario – Serena hace una mueca mientras le da el siguiente refractario con algunos huevos. Darien lo toma y lo hecha todo…otra ves – Ese hay que batirlo primero – Darien hace una mueca molesta y le hace creer a Serena que lo batió cuando ella regresa con lo que sigue – Te dije Darien que había que batirlo primero!

Bueno, es que yo… - Darien la mira como un niño regañado

Mira en que estabas pensando, prepara el sartén… - Le dice Serena un poco ya impacientada

Después de casi una hora de mezcla y equivocadas y estas hechas por Darien, por fin los dos están cocinando las tan anheladas crepas de verdura. Serena mostrándole a Darien como hacer la tan famosa pirueta del sartén sin tirar la comida al suelo o pegarla a techo. Por consiguiente, fue el turno de Darien y serena preparada con una toalla para atrapar cualquier parte que se rompiera de la crepa, logrando así en realidad un éxito rotundo. Darien aprendió a cocinar, y bueno Serena conoció el lado positivo de Darien… Pues no todos los chicos son malos…

Al siguiente día, a la hora de la comida…

Que buena idea tuya venir a comer en el tejado del trabajo – Le dijo Darien – Es maravillosa esta vista

Si es verdad… - Dice Serena viendo el mar chocar la orilla

Dime, que ocurrió ayer que dejaste mi casa…Hablaste con tu esposo? – Darien un poco acongojado por la pregunta

La verdad…la verdad… - Un poco nerviosa pues no tenía idea como salirse de esta

Vamos, no creo que haya dicho algo malo, o si? – Dice Darien un poco preocupado

No, no fue malo, solo me dijo que son negocios, que es pura imaginación mía – Dice pensando a la velocidad de la luz

Vaya, así que negocios con las ex-novias. Y tú, le crees? – Un poco dudoso pues es una pregunta un tanto personal

No lo se – viendo el horizonte, pensando – Dime crees que deba creerle?

Eso creo que tú debes decidir – viendo lo mismo que ella – Sabes, ayer la pase bien

Ja, ja yo también lo disfrute mucho – viéndolo de reojo

Es la primera ves que viene una mujer a casa….una mujer, una amiga – danle mas énfasis a la ultima frase que dice. Dejando a Serena anonadada. Esta toma un pedazo de pollo, pues lo compraron preparado – Y tú estas bien… como estas? No es pesado?... – un silencio dudoso – Bueno, seguro es difícil, los niños, su educación, mas el trabajo, un marido…

Sabes, afortunadamente no todos los hombres piensan como tu… - Se le queda viéndolo

Debe ser tan complicado – Comenta Darien

Los hombres que le tiene miedo al compromiso, siempre están poniendo excusas en el camino para tratar de evitar lo obvio – Dándole su punto a entender

Y tú me dices, que yo le tengo miedo al compromiso? – Viéndola

Claro que si – Contesta Serena manteniéndole la mirada a Darien

Y por que? – Con la misma mirada a Serena

Me he de imaginar que te gusta jugar mucho a los vaqueros…pero eso si la que juegue contigo, que no tenga cargada la pistola – Ambos se quedan calladas por un momento y Darien suspira – Sabes Serena, hay cosas que están tan cercas, que a veces no las vemos… Yo pienso que tengo que empezar a caminar más lento, para poder ver las maravillas al mí alrededor, en lugar de estas pensando si llegare o no…Creo que a lo mejor es el momento de pensar las cosas de una manera distinta…

Pero Darien, es sencillo resolver el problema. No sabes confiar en ninguna mujer. Pero para aprender a confiar en alguien…necesitas confiar en tu persona primero, hay que sacar ese miedo de ahí – acercándose al rostrote el. Donde Darien le da un tierno beso en los labios, sin saber el porque. Dejando a Serena sorprendida. Ambos se quedan callados por un largo momento…

Perdón…no se por que lo hice – Se disculpo Darien. Pero ambos vuelven a sus pensamientos mirando el horizonte…

Dentro del edificio…

Y tú crees que ella ande detrás de Darien? – Pregunta Mina a Kevin

Mina! Como puedes pensar esas barbaridades, ella tiene una familia. No creo que esas sean sus intenciones – Kevin defiendo a Serena

Puedes estar tan seguro? – Dudando de la palabra de su compañero de trabajo

Bruja! – le grito Kevin a Mina…

_Y Llego el momento esperado por todos he aquí una ves mas _

_A la inigualable, súper dotada, simpática, bella y admirable…._

_(Redoble de tambores)_

_JAZZ!!!!!!_

_GRACIAS!!!GRACIAS!!!_

_UN CAPITULO MAS Y UNOS MAS POR ACABAR!!!!! _

_JAJAJAJAJA_

_Bueno antes que nada, jejeje, PERDON…?_

_OK, OK!! Ya se que no tengo perdón pero la escuela me esta absorbiendo mucho, además de que he tenido visitas de fuera, y uno que otro problema jajajaja…_

_Bueno antes que nada…como muchos se habaran dado cuenta le he dado un poco mas de trama al cuento no… jejeje debo confesar que es idea de Maskrena (que por cierto, sigue mas así que paciencia mi querida Watson). Por que lo que sigue….le vamos a dar un poco de calor…_

_Ahora si a los saludos:_

_Eclipse Lunar – No creo que al principio obviaste el hecho de que iba a ser la Gatita de Seiya…o si? Jajajaja he ahí tu respuesta amiga…_

_Lovemamoru – Y si he leído tu historia y….DAM!!! Va arder Troya en tu historia pronto cuando aparezca el papa de Serena en la de quien es Darien jajajajaja_

_Kira Moon – Muchas gracias por tus palabras, a veces uno piensa si saben lo que la persona del otro lado de la computadora también tiene vida jajajaja. Aun así espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado…_

_Serechiba – Y viene mas picante amiga…_

_Pinkymex – Comadrita por que ya no me habla como antes…se le acabo del Cyber-café???? Bueno tu me dices sale….que te pareció mi actualización sorprexa!!??_

_Neo Reina – Pero amiga mi mamo-chan estaba pensando en mi!! Aun no lo sedo jajajajaja…pero ya viste la respuesta a tu pregunta así que espera lo que sigue…_

_Angie Bloom – Aun me falta más!! Helena regresa en el siguiente capitulo…_

_Yamina – Gracias por tus palabras espero que este fic te agrade igual!!_

_Kaoru – Bueno amiga sorprexa!!! Otro mas!!_

_UsakoPau – Que tal este capitulo…un poco mas tierno…._

_Tanita Love – Pues yo creo que si por que no olvides que Serena (la chica de la ciudad), Serena (la simpática gordita) Y Helena (la mujer de fuego) es la misma. Ella planea todo de acuerdo a lo que pase en el trabajo ;)_

_Beatriz – Jajajaja nope, no pudo con la mujer de fuego…ella lo hizo perder el control jajajajaja_

_Y Maskrena – Que más me falta…? Alguna idea más que te gustaría ver?????? Bueno tu dirás….Nos leemos en el mensajero!!!_

_Y a todos los demás que no me dejaron reviews…y me leyeron…._

_GRACIAS!!!_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

…Venganza…

* * *

Mmm...… que les puedo contar??? Así!! Ya recuerdo que mas paso…Lo que le hice al tan famoso, "Don Juan" de Darién. Debo admitir que me arrepentí depuse, fue completamente atroz, pero pude darle la lección de su vida… Una de la cual aprendió y supo que no había retorno… Bueno eso creí…

* * *

A las afueras de la ciudad, se encuentran Darién y Sr. Fuyita en uno de los edificios de construcción…

Vaya Akira! Que buen programa has conseguido! – Comento Darién a su compañero y amigo de trabajo…

Que bueno que te ha gustado. Me lo ha pasado Serena – Dijo Akira mientras leía unos planos – Serena lo ha diseñado y me lo ha pasado y lo he puesto en la computadora

Esta muy bueno el programa. Es mucho mas sencillo que los demás – Darién dijo mientras seguía viendo la computadora

Darién… – mientras ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la otra parte de la construcción - He visto que te llevas mejor ahora con Serena. A que se debe eso?

Bueno…no me esperaba eso…parece increíble no? – contesto Darién

Yo te conozco. Y se que ella no es el tipo de chica para pasar mas de diez minutos, pues no es el tipo de… - mientras hacia un movimiento con las manos dando a entender una figura, cuando la frase fue terminada por Darién

No es una chica de diez minutos – se le quedaba viendo Darién…

Hola muchachos guapos!! – Se oyó a lo lejos una mujer que traía un termo y lo que parecía ser una bolsa para comida – Veo que Akira hablaba de mi no, es así amor mío?

Cariño! – Akira se sorprendió de ver a la mujer ahí – Lita, que haces aquí?

Bueno esta mañana olvidaste tu teléfono móvil y decidí traértelo, además de un delicioso café y unos emparedados para ti y Darién… no hay problema verdad?

Para nada Lita me da gusto siempre verte – Darién saludaba a Lita de un beso en la mejilla

Amor, muchas gracias, no debiste! – Le decía Akira a su amada Lita

Bueno los dejo chicos. Que a mi las construcciones me dan un poco de terror. Akira amor, te veo en la tarde en la casa, si?

Claro ahí estaré, tratare de no llegar tarde – Dándole así un tierno beso que hace que Darién se volteé pues es un momento personal, no? Además lo hace pensar lo que seria el amor de pareja – Vaya Akira, eres un hombre realmente afortunado

Y crees que no lo se – Akira le responde mientras ambos caminaban hacia uno de los balcones del edificio – Pero debes saber que esto no llega solo Darién. Debes saber ganártelo, quererlo, apreciarlo y veras cuando llegue pues esa es nuestra recompensa – Akira le explicaba

Y… como sabes cuando es la mujer correcta? – pregunto Darién, pues no todo hombre, por mas "Don Juan" que fuera, se iban a quedar solos o si…?

Se siente. Cuando la ves por primera vez, y realmente te deja impresionado, es ahí cuando sabes que es ella, ella es la mujer correcta en tu vida – Le decía Akira

Amigo tú sabes que yo siento eso con todas las mujeres – Contestaba Darién en un tono de gracia – Paso un fin de semana con ella y luego ya no siento nada

A ver hagamos una cosa – decía Akira – cierra tus ojos

Que…me vas a besar? – Le preguntaba Darién en juego

No…aun no – Le decía para seguir la broma

Bueno tu sabes así me busco un labial y darle mas sentido al beso – Decía Darién

Jajaja déjate de juegos Darién, y cierra los ojos – y así lo hizo Darién cerro los ojos – Bueno veamos…quiero que me digas que pasa por tu mente cuando te menciono la palabra "TETA"?

Mmm...recuerdo a una chica que conocí al final de año. Tenía unas tetas enormes, fuera de lo normal..Eran del tamaño de sandias…no, no melones…

No…esa no es la respuesta que busco. A ver intentemos una vez más. Cierra los ojos – y así lo volvió hacer Darién – Quiero que me digas lo que pienses cuando te digo la palabra… "MUJER"

Es ahí cuando Darién abre los ojos. Se le van las palabras, se le queda viendo a su amigo sin decir nada, se le vino esa persona a la cabeza…

Amigo esa es la mujer correcta – le dijo Akira retirándose. Pues sabia que Darién necesitaba un momento para poner en orden lo que vendría a su vida…Cuando recibe en su móvil un mensaje…

"_Hola __Darién! Soy Helena…cenamos en tu casa…deseo que esta noche juguemos…responde Ciao!"_

Darién sonríe ante el mensaje y se pone a pensar lo que puede pasar hoy en la noche…

* * *

Jajajaja como recuerdo ese día cuando me lo platico después…estaba muy enojado con el mismo. Y todo por Helena jajajaja. Ese día planee todo, tenia que ser mi venganza perfecta. No podía dejar de pasar esta oportunidad de oro. Pero aun así lo que hice no tenía perdón….

* * *

Casa de Darién…

Jamás me habían hecho hacer esto – decía Darién desde el segundo piso de la casa

OH vamos es divertido – contestaba Helena

Pero, prométeme que esto nomás queda entre nosotros – le preguntaba a Helena

Claro! Prometo no decírselo a nadie! – le decía Helena

Bueno ya estoy listo – se oía nervioso

Helena le ponía al reproductor "play" y se escuchaba una canción un tanto romántica. Darién empezaba a bajar las escaleras, y traía puesto ROPA FEMENINA! Un vestido azul, una peluca de cabello corto color café miel, medias negras, un maquillaje un poco tosco, y unos zapatos de tacón alto fino. Mientras se escuchaba la canción, Darién cantaba, así descendía de las escaleras y al mismo tiempo bailaba la canción.

Helena disfrutaba del tremendo espectáculo que se le presentaba ante ella y al mismo tiempo reía. Darién caminaba al compás de la canción interpretando una mujer hasta acercarse a ella. Se sentó al lado de Helena y la admiro y suspiro

Darién, en que estas pensando – Pregunto Helena, pues no sabia que le ocurría

Sabes, no quiero asustarte – le dijo Darién mirándola a los ojos

Es que tú no te has dado cuenta? Darién, yo soy una mujer que no le tiene miedo a nada

Tal ves no quiero asustar…me – mientras la veía a sus hermosos ojos azules

Pero que te ocurre? Que te esta pasando por la cabeza? – lo veía intrigada – No traerás problemas con el "equipo" nuevamente?

No, no es eso – negaba la cabeza Darién

Vamos hombre, decidme, contarme, no me dejes con la duda, que te ocurre? – decía Helena

Quiero decirte que… creo…creo que te amo – comento Darién

Helena no hacia más que verlo directamente aparte de sorprenderse ante tal confesión – Mira Darién, si lo que quieres es tener relaciones, subamos a la habitación y hagamos sexo. Pero no me salgas ahora con esta sarta de boberías – Le decía muy seria

Por que no me crees? Te hablo en seri, yo de verdad me he enamorado de ti – le decir Darién

Sabes lo hombres como tu, no aman, poseen que es muy diferente – Se estaba molestando

Helena, eso era antes! Antes de que llegaras a mi vida – alzaba un poco la voz Darién – Pero estoy cambiando…

Ah vaya – Helena sonaba indiferente – De acuerdo vamos a tu habitación – mientras recogía su bolso – Yo creo que se lo que necesitas! Vamos levántate, camina no te quedes ahí

Subían a la habitación de Darién…..

Helena disfrutaba de los besos que Darién le daba – Sabes Helena eres una mujer especial

Ssshh! Sigue – Decía Helena

Darién se acomoda al lado de Helena - Sabes debo decirte que todas mis relaciones anteriores, solamente eran sexo

Helena lo ve a los ojos y levanta la mirada al techo – Por que carambas tienes que hablar de esto ahora?? - Volteaba los ojos Helena

Por que es importante para mi – mientras la miraba a los ojos – Por que quiero que sepas que esto para mi no es ningún juego… y quiero que lo sepas… quiero que sea diferente – decía Darién en su voz mas tierna

Diferente? – Cuestionaba Helena – Bueno pues, hagámoslo diferente – mientras ella se sentaba en la cama y acostaba a Darién – Bueno vamos a jugar, esta bien… - mientras tomaba su bolso y sacaba unas esposas y se las ponía en las muñecas de Darién. Tomaba uno de los brazos y lo amarraba a la cabecera de la cama

Sabes, Helena, yo no estoy familiarizado con esto del sadomasoquismo. Esto es algo nuevo para mí – mientras el otro brazo era amarrado de igual manera

A no? – le decía Helena con una sonrisa muy tenebrosa

Oh has traído algo más? Que es…? – Darién se empezaba a poner nervioso

Helena sacaba de su bolso otro pequeño bolso, el cual contenía un puñal (para los que no sepan es un cuchillo extremadamente filoso) – Sabes Helena, el baile estuvo divertido pero… no te parece que ya la cosa se esta poniendo un poco extraño? Fuera de lo normal?

Tú te has puesto a pensar que yo soy tan estupida como para caer en tu juego? Creer en tus palabras cínicas de amor? En tu supuesto cambio que has decidido hacer? Para que? Por que? Para que luego termines acostándote con mi mejor amiga? No Darién, a mi esto ni a nadie le vuelve a pasar nunca más!! Y esto es para que tú y los de tu clase, aprendan la lección de su vida…

Pero es verdad lo que te digo Helena!! – aumentaba notablemente su nerviosismo – Cree en mis palabras no tengo por que engañarte – mientras veía como Helena levantaba la blusa del traje de mujer que aun portaba – Pero que es lo que vas hacer?!!? Helena!! NOO!! NOOO!!!

Se oye la lluvia que cae, y se ve una mujer limpiándose las manos en la estancia de la casa. Tomando el teléfono, se ve a Helena marcando un número…

Diario de la Ciudad? Me puedes mandar un reportero? Les tengo una gran noticia…

Así horas mas tarde se ve la casa de Darién rodeada de oficiales y reporteros y también la gente que no falta pues el chisme era bueno y mas con una taza de café bien hecha (jajajaja eso digo yo jajajajaja). Varios investigadores ya se encontraban en la habitación de Darién retirándole las esposas, y uno tomando fotos de los hechos. Uno de los investigadores tomo asiento enseguida de Darién, y le paso un poco de alcohol para que recobrara el conocimiento.

Darién empieza a toser y le preguntan – Usted es Darién Chiba?

Si, así es - apenas recuperando el habla – Que me hizo esa mujer? Me queda muy poco en este mundo verdad?

Señor, usted no tiene nada – le decía el investigador

Entones muero dentro de poco? – Un poco atontado ante la situación

Ya le dije que no tiene nada! – Sonando un poco molesto ante la situación

Pero que sandeces me estas diciendo, si yo vi como esa mujer sacaba un puñal y me estaba cortando!!

El investigador levanta el cuchillo que aun estaba en la habitación, abre la parte del mango y deja caer en un plato un contenido rojo – Es un cuchillo de utilería, alguien quiso hacerle una buena broma. Y también se las ingenio que los reporteros llegaran antes que nosotros

Pero oficial! Yo vi como esa mujer me cortaba! Yo vi la sangre!! Yo se lo que vi!! – gritaba Darién en desesperación. El investigador tomo un pañuelo, limpio el torso de Darién y le dio a oler – Pero si es Ketchup! – cuando se da cuenta ya le están tomando fotos los reporteros – No!! No!!

* * *

Esa noche llegue a mi casa, y disfrute de la tranquilidad de mi hogar. Claro le di a entender que con las mujeres no se juega. Pero también creo que yo aprendí algo…me di cuenta de algo muy tarde… y no se como describirlo aun…lo demás que recuerdo me da mucha rabia. Por que eso fue mi peor castigo…._

* * *

_

_HOLAS!!! He vuelto una ves más!!!_

_En esta ocasión solo les hago saber mis agradecimientos a todo y cada uno de ustedes que han hecho posible la continuación de este fic tan divertido!!_

_También les tengo que decir que este fic ya le queda poco para su gran final!!! Y para quienes ya han visto la película original les pido silencio!!! Y para quienes no les pido PACIENCIA!! Por aunque no lo crean es una virtud jeje jeje. _

_Bueno les mando un BESOTE y un ABRASOTE!! Y en el próximo capitulo me tomare el tiempo de dedicarles mis saludos a cada persona como siempre hago en cada fic que yo escribo… pero ahora por falta de tiempo por que ya voy tarde al trabajo (sii ya tengo trabajo weee!!) me tengo que cambiar y arreglar!!!_

_Se me cuidan todos, no dejen que el frío del invierno los enferme o el verano los deje atolondrados jajajajaja (ya saben el clima cambia de acuerdo a la línea del Ecuador jajajaja)._

_Sin mas que decir, me despido ya sabes donde hallarme!! _

_Les quiere mucho…una loca más Jazz!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

…Culpa…

Hola! Yo se que he tardado un poco en seguirles contando mi vida…Bueno las aventuras de lo que se convirtió mi ahora matrimonio jajá jajá. Debo empezar confesándoles que yo realmente aun me siento culpable de lo que le hice a Darién. Temía por mi, por lo que me paso con mi exnovio (me imagino que aun lo recuerdan… a Seiya claro) y mi mejor amiga, Reí. Vaya ese día me dieron un golpe mental y duro. Debo decir que ese día, me di cuenta de cosas y sentimientos que nunca pensé volver a tener…

* * *

Al siguiente día, ambos se encontraban solos en sus respectivos balcones. Tomando conciencia de lo que han hecho. Tal ves uno ha hecho mas daño que el otro. Uno tal ves cambie de actitud. Y la otra se de cuenta de cosas que se negaba aceptar. 

Ambos disfrutaban de un ambiente tranquilo en la ciudad. En el departamento de Darién, se apreciaba la ciudad amaneciendo, un bello amanecer. Pero con un comienzo amargo.

…En la Iglesia del pueblo…

Pero te has dado cuenta Serena, que no hay diferencia entre el cuchillo de anoche y el escopetazo!?!? – Alzaba la voz el H. Joshi – A ese hombre lo pudiste haber matado del mero susto!!

Si, estoy conciente de eso – decía Serena – Pero…era solo para darle una lección…pero luego lo mire. Mire a una persona indefensa y hasta compasión me ha dado…

Pero hija mía! No te has dado cuenta? Tu te estas enamorando de Darién! – comentaba el H. Joshi

No, para nada hermano! No tiene nada que ver el amor! – Trataba de mentirse a si misma – Yo recuerdo que dije que jamás creeré en el amor! Tampoco creo en los hombres. Me jure a mi misma que nunca volveré a caer en sus jueguitos!

Hija, solo espero no decirte un " te lo dije" – Comentaba el H. Joshi, dejando a Serena sumida en sus pensamientos…

…Mas tarde en la oficina…

Se escuchaba que alguien jalaba la palanca del inodoro, y a mismo tiempo entraba una mujer al servicio. Serena se encontraba acomodándose su hermoso disfraz (Jajaja) y Mina se empezaba a ver en el espejo ara poder retocar su maquillaje un poco, cuando se dio cuenta que no se encontraba sola…

Serena? Estas aquí? – Pregunto Mina

Si, aquí estoy – Contestaba Serena tomando una revista, que sin darse cuenta al levantarla lanzo sus dientes falsos fuera del baño.

Te has enterado de lo que le paso a Darién? – Preguntaba Mina en lo que se ponía un poco de rubor

No, que es lo que le ha pasado? – Mientras trataba de alcanzar sus dientes

Una mujerzuela le ha dado el susto de su vida – Decía Mina con un poco de alegría

Y como esta el? – preguntaba Serena, aun tratando de alcanzar sus dientes antes de que Mina se diera cuenta

El se encuentra bien ahora – Mientras aun se retocaba el maquillaje – Lo único que le han dañado es su ego. Créeme, todo el mundo se ha enterado.

Serena no encontraba que hacer. Y decidió tomar el cepillo para limpiar los inodoros por dentro para darle alcance a sus dientes – Sabes que Darién tampoco le va a poner cargos a esa loca? Mira deja te paso el diario para que lo leas por ti misma – Dijo Mina, terminándose de maquillar, tomando el diario y aventarlo por debajo de la puerta donde se encontraba Serena – Que tengas una buena lectura, compañera! Me retiro a la oficina – Serena tomaba el diario disponiéndose a leer " HOMOSEXUAL CAYO EN LA TRAMPA DE UNA MUJER". Esto ha lastimado mucho a Serena, dejando se caer en el frío suelo del baño…

Serena se encontraba en su escritorio cuando le ha caído alguien por sorpresa. Jalando el asiento y sentándose – Serena… - decía Darién

Hola – levantaba la vista Serena – Estaba preocupada por ti. Ya hacia mas de dos días que no te presentabas a la oficina. – Lo veía con una ternura – Estas bien, Darién?

Que tal – mientras escuchaba a Serena decirle que lo no veía y que si estaba bien

Darién, sabes, yo… tengo algo que decirte – se ponía un poco nerviosa Serena – Esa mujer…Helena…

Me has preguntado si estoy bien, no es así? – Contestaba Darién – Honestamente te podré decir que, ni yo se como estoy – Quedándose callado. Darién entonces recuerda algo y lleva sus manos hacia sus pantalones sacando de ahí lo que parecía ser una calceta puesta en lo que parecía un tubo medio grande. – Sabes Serena, yo ya no necesito esto. Me estorba…

Sabes Darién, tengo que decirte algo yo… - cuando fue interrumpida por una voz

Darién? Estas aquí? – Se oía que era Mina

Si, aquí estoy – contestaba un Darién sin ánimos

Ya estoy lista para irnos almorzar – Abría la puerta Mina

Bueno, que esperamos vámonos! – Se levantaba Darién – Serena el lunes terminamos esta conversación

El lunes no creo que se pueda, es día festivo tendría que ser hasta el martes – decía Serena

Bueno, hasta el miércoles entonces – Decía Darién retirándose de la oficina

Darién y Mina pasan un fin de semana largo juntos. Mina trata de animar a Darién por todos los medios. Se van a ver el mar desde distintos puntos de la ciudad. Comen juntos a la playa, obvio comida preparada por Mina, fruta, vegetales, carnes frías, jugos y no podía faltar el champagne. Mientras esto pasaba, Serena se distraía en el trabajo. Tratando de mantener sus pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuera Darién y Mina juntos.

Otro día más de fiesta en el pueblo y Darién y Mina andan juntos, caminado por la playa con sus vasos de cristal y la botella de champagne, ambos se ven animados y conversan mientras el sol desciende en el horizonte.

* * *

Vaya, jamás creí que diría esto. Odie a Mina, odie que nunca me permitiera decirle la verdad a Darién en aquel momento en la oficina. Y ahora trataba de "consolarlo"! Pero si ese era mi trabajo!! Pero igual, también me acobarde, tratando de evadir el tema. Oh… si tan solo supieran lo que fue mi desgracia, ese fin de semana feriado lo odio como nunca… yo que un día dije que jamás me enamoraría, ese hombre me enamoro sin querer. Y yo… no sabia como decirle lo que yo sentía….Mi mas grande temor era que cuando supiera la verdad, huiría despavorido, por que yo tenia una vida doble, una mujer hermosa y con escrúpulos, y otra mujer encantadora y amable…Pensé mucho lo que paso. Después de esos días….me entere de algo tan desgarrador para mi… no quería aceptarlo pero lo veía ante mi…mi peor castigo…

* * *

Darién aun frecuentaba a Mina, pasó el fin de semana feriado y las citas de Darién y Mina eran más seguidas. Salían de noche a los antros, al cine, a cenar. Mina preparaba aperitivos de frutas o verduras. Esta relación empezó a tomarse mas enserio tanto que termino hasta en la alcoba de Darién (ya se imaginaran ustedes para que verdad?). Y así de fácil pasaron dos meses hasta que Darién y Mina formalizaron su relación, se convirtieron en novios. Y esto afecto tanto a Serena, pues por mas que tratara de decirle la verdad, el siempre se presentaba ocupado, ya sea el trabajo, o con Mina… 

…Casa de Serena…

Serena se encontraba en su pijama, tomando una merienda y viendo el televisor. Claro no se esperaba que alguien llegase y tocase la puerta de su casa. Serena se asoma por la ventana, y cual fue su sorpresa…ver a Darién ahí parado, esperando que alguien abriera la puerta…Serena pone el seguro de cadena y abre despacio "pues su familia esta durmiendo y no hay que despertarlos".

Darién se encontraba esperando que alguien le abriera – Serena, eres tu? – preguntaba bajito Darién con la puerta media abierta pues estaba la cadenita puesta y Serena no podía dejarse ver quien era ella

Pero como tu sabes donde yo vivo Darién? – pues nunca le dio su dirección

Eso no importa, podemos hablar?- Darién esperaba una respuesta afirmativa

No hay problema. Pero bajito, todos están durmiendo – Contestaba con una mentira piadosa – No quiero que se despierten los niños

A si, no hay problema – Darién contestaba – Bueno quería solo darte las gracias por ser mi única, y mi mejor amiga. Debo decirte que de todas las mujeres con las que he estado. Tú has sido distinta a todas, has sido mi compañera de trabajo y una amiga con la que puedo hablar y ser yo.

Me alegra que pienses así Darién! Pero que te parece si hablamos mañana? – Trataba de persuadirlo a conversar otro día

Es que hay algo mas que tengo que decirte – empezaba a sonar muy nervioso – He estado pensando en lo afortunado y alegre que es tu esposo de haber encontrado a alguien tan maravilloso como tu, Serena – Serena se puso un poco melancólica – Yo se que esto te ha de sonar extraño. Pero ya son muchos días lo que llevo esto en el pecho y tengo que hacer algo para que salga a flote. Mira Serena, podemos pretender que todo esto que te digo es un sueño o una pesadilla en el peor de los casos, como tu quieras verlo, no me molestara en lo mas mínimo. Yo solo espero que no cambie nuestra relación - Serena empezaba a poner cara de duda, pues no sabia a que llevaba esa conversación a tan altas horas de la noche – Serena, me he enamorado de ti – silencio por los dos lados – No me contestes, no hace falta en este momento. – Serena cada ves respiraba un poco mas agitada – Me enamore de tu belleza y pienso para mi que tu eres una mujer hermosa. Me has quitado la venda de los ojos. Me conociste siendo como un niño y ahora ya me siento un hombre. Serena, tu forma de ser me enloquece, tu esencia y tu ausencia. Debo decirte que te extraño también cuando no estas. Yo se que esto esta fuera de lugar Serena, pero nadie mejor que tu me conoce y se que me vas a entender – Serena sabia de lo que hablaba pues ella sentía lo mismo por ese hombre, y aun así no se atrevía a decir nada. Solo una lagrima rodó por su mejilla mientras el seguía hablándole y dedicándole las mas bellas palabras, que ningún otro hombre en su vida le ha dado – Sabes ya me siento un poco mas libre, mas liviano. Yo solo espero que esto no te haya ofendido ni a tu familia. También, déjame decirte que encontré a alguien en mi vida…

Entonces, si estas saliendo con alguien? – pregunto Serena un poco consternada

Con Mina – le decía Darién – Que acaso no sabias que salía con ella?

No. Bueno si pero… - Serena contenía a mas poder las lagrimas que pedían salir a gritos

Ella no es mi amiga – contestaba Darién al mismo tiempo que Serena – No es una amiga aun. Va SER una amiga. Todavía no hablamos de cosas del corazón, como tú y yo lo hablamos.

Darién, has bebido? – Trataba de buscarle sentido a esta conversación. Pues todo esto la estaba lastimando y sus lágrimas ya salían poco a poco

No, tome dos copas. Pero estoy un poco emocionado, más bien sincero más que nada – Suspiraba Darién al confesarle lo que seguía – Quería pedirte tu bendición…

Para que? – Lo que ella más temía, estaba a punto de escuchar

Me casare pronto – Un suspiro mas largo – Le pedí matrimonió, y ella ha aceptado

A quien le propusiste matrimonio – Esperaba que no fuera quien ella se imaginaba

A Mina, Serena – lo dijo Darién sin ánimos

Que?! – Mas lagrimas pedían salir, Serena estaba devastada

Yo se que es un poco apresurado, pero yo me siento listo para asentar cabeza – Decía Darién – Helena despertó algo que debió a ver si despertado hacia mucho tiempo. Y tu me has ayudado a darme cuenta lo importante es creer. Y yo ya no le tengo miedo al compromiso, y yo ya me siento bien y listo y … Tengo tu bendición?

Serena lloraba en silencio, ya no podía decirle la verdad ya – Darién…

Gracias….Gracias – Decir Darién mientras se retiraba de la puerta

Serena cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, tomando sus piernas y se puso a llorar como una niña perdida a la que le han quitado lo más importante en la vida……….

* * *

Si, como pueden ver, de esta forma me han castigado, me quitaron al amor por unos momentos, para que y entendiera el corazón de el. Me dolía, y me dolía mucho… no supe decirle la verdad. Quería correr detrás de el, y no me atreví. El ya tenía su cabeza en esa boda. Y yo ya no podía hacer nada, mas que ser la "Serena la gordita", la que le da su bendición a Darién para que se case con Mina…mi peor enemiga, la que me quito al mejor hombre de mi vida. Esa noche no dormí, si no llore, y más aun cuando recibí esa invitación…donde decía: 

"_Se les agradece su __presencia en la unión de estos dos enamorados:_

_Darién__ Chiba_

_Y_

_Mina Aino…"_

Eso fue lo que me ha dolido más….

* * *

HOLA!! He vuelto!!!! Para empezar: Feliz Hanukah, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo 2008, Feliz todo no? Jajajaja. Bueno he aquí los saludos del día de hoy… 

Maskrena – Yo se que prometí antes de que se terminara el año pero tuve unos problemitas y se me atrasaron las cosas. PERDON!!

Pinky – Mi compañera del café ya no la veo en el MSN on ta?!?!?!

Celia – alguien sabe que le paso a esta mujer ….que se desapareció por completo???

Lovemamoru – espero que este capitulo también haya sido te tu agrado…

Caroone – perdón por la tardanza, pero igual también espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo

Tanita love – y aun le falta el ultimo castigo!!! Jajaja eso viene en el siguiente capitulo…

Neo Reina SM – bueno que mas puedes pedir ya di parte del castigo…jijiji

Ydiel – Gracias!!! Y también gracias por no decir lo que sigue se te agradece…me gusta dejar al "publico" con la incógnita jajajajaja…

Kira Moon – muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo para seguir la escuela (yo también apoyo a las que van a secundarias, prepas y colegios) y también espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado…

Kaoru – Como dice el dicho "mas vale tarde, que nunca" así que no hay problema… me pasa a mi también… y ssshh!! El castigo no se dice!!!!

Y también a los que me leen en el anonimato MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!

Sin más que decir…. Se cuidan y nos estamos en contacto!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

…Coincidencias…

* * *

Si aun sigo viva jajaja… Como les decía antes, la boda llego. Vi como Mina preparaba todo, las flores, la iglesia, el vestido, los padrinos y madrinas, el lugar para la recepción; bueno en fin, todo lo que una boda se necesita. Lo que yo en ese momento envidiaba y deseaba con todo el corazón. Pero Darien, no parecía tan entusiasmado, parecía más bien…ido, fuera de si. Pero luego supe cual era esa razón…Quien era la razón

* * *

…Iglesia del Pueblo…

Lo sabia!! Sabia que esto iba a pasar! – Decía el H. Joshi – Sabia que ustedes dos se iban a enamorar. Bueno los tres mas bien

No, yo no. El se enamoro de Serena la gordita, la fea, no de mí. Bueno ya no se nada, ya no entiendo ni lo que yo misma quiero ya. – dijo Serena

Serena, debes haberte dado cuenta que el amor no se entiende. Es como todos los sentimientos. Hay que sentirlos, disfrutarlos – le decía el H. Joshi – Por eso hemos sido creados

Si eso yo lo se. Pero el se casa con Mina! – Decía Serena en un tono medio exasperada – Además me ha pedido que sea la Madrina de Honor de Mina. No crees que es un poco… humillante?

Y… Decirle la verdad no crees que mejore la cosas? – comentaba el H. Joshi

Y que quieres que le diga?! Que lo estuve engañando!! Que Serena no es quien el cree es! Que soy Helena! La que lo hizo vestirse de transexual y lo dejo amarrado a la cama aterrorizado?! – Se exasperaba mas Serena – Pero no te has dado cuenta que si el sabe todo esto, sabrá el monstruo en el que me he convertido…Y saldrá corriendo al saber la verdad?!

Serena, has jugado con diferentes roles y sigues siendo la misma muchacha que yo conocí. Y el sin darse cuenta se ha ido enamorado de ti y de todas las formas en las que te has presentado. – Sacaba a conclusión el H. Joshi

Si, de todas, menos de la real… - Suspiraba Serena ante tal hecho al mismo tiempo prendía un cigarrillo. Tal vez para calmar un poco su tensión

Vamos niña que eso te hará mal! Dame ese cigarrillo! – Le arrebataba el H. Joshi el cigarrillo dejando en el rostro de Serena una sonrisa ante tal acto…

Llego el día de la tan esperada boda de Darien y Mina. Y Serena aun se encontraba acostada en su cama. No pudo dormir durante la noche. El simple hecho que ella iba a presenciar tal acto la aterrorizaba. Iba a perder a la persona de cual se enamoro y ella ya no podía hacer nada…

* * *

Si la boda llego…esa mañana ni ganas de levantarme tenia…quería hablar enferma, desaparecida, buscar a alguien que pretendiera que era mi esposo y digiera que salí del país por que mi papa enfermo. Lo que sea!! Lo que fuera… con tal de no ver tan terrorífico acto de mentira. Y para colmo de todo, fui yo, quien provoco esto. Pero no me quedaba de otra, tenia que ponerme mi traje elegante y darle la bendición a los futuros esposos. Ese era mi deber en la boda, bendecir la gran mentira de amor.

* * *

…Iglesia del pueblo…

Los invitados ya empezaban a llegar a la iglesia. Y el hermano Joshi se encontraba recibiéndolos y mostrándoles cual era el lado de la novia y el novio respectivamente. La iglesia se encontraba decorada muy sencilla. Flores por el pasillo principal y un arreglo grande ante el altar. Todo con las flores favoritas de Mina, las orquídeas, En fin muy bonito y sencillo. Claro el sacerdote no nos podríamos olvidar de el, pues a pesar de todo aun se ponía nervioso casando a jóvenes "tan enamorados" como los del día de hoy. Y pues una copita no le caería nada mal…

Serena ya estaba de camino a la iglesia. Aun venia sumida en sus pensamientos. Si decirle la verdad a Darien o dejarlo ir sin que el sepa quien es realmente Serena…

Hey! Pensé que no vendrías – le dijo el novio a Serena – Vienes sola…y tu familia?

Hola…Darien… mi marido y mis hijos…mi familia…no…pudieron presentarse por que uno de mis niños se enfermos y no quisiera tener luego problemas con Mina por que el niño le arruine la boda…

Oh ya veo. Supongo que tienes razón. Mina se hubiese enfadado si el niño se pone a llorar a mitad de la ceremonia. – Comentaba Darien con un dejo de tristeza – Gracias…por todo… - Mientras le daba un abrazo del cual Serena respondió

Serena…mi saco se ha atorado en el broche de tu vestido – Decía Darien tratando de zafarse de esa situación embarazosa

Darien tendrás que quitarte el saco pues no puedo ver en donde se atoro – comentaba Serena mientras ella le encontraba cierto aire divertido. Mientras Darien se hincaba sacando el saco como si fuera una playera común y corriente. Mientras varios invitados veían eso como una locura…

La boda dio inicio. Darien logro zafarse del broche de Serena justo a tiempo. El sacerdote se encontraba un poco pasado de copas. Quien entregaba a Mina era el Sr. Akira. Darien ya estaba ante el altar. El H. Joshi era el padrino de honor de Darien y Serena de Mina. Durante el transcurso de la boda, Serena se dio cuenta de las fantásticas flores, y no tuvo de otra que aguantar los estornudos. Pues su alergia dio inicio desde la entrada de la iglesia. Ella aun se encontraba dudosa ante tal hecho, si decirle o no y el H. Joshi se había dado cuenta de eso.

Darien, te pregunto, aceptas a esta linda dama de ojos azules como el cielo, como tu legitima esposa? – Preguntaba el sacerdote recibiendo solo el aire y los murmullos de la gente de la iglesia… - Darien! Darien!! Aceptas a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa?!

Darien mantenía la vista enfocada en el Cristo detrás del altar, y el H. Joshi veía a Darien y veía al Cristo preguntándose para sus adentros…"que le ve de raro?"

Hasta que un fuerte estornudo y unos dientes amarillentos volaron ante los pies de Mina haciendo que la pareja nupcial voltearan a verla. Mina con una cara de asco y Darien reconociendo quien estaba atrás del disfraz. Se acerca a ella y le retira la peluca, reconociendo así a HELENA…

No…no lo puedo creer…eres tu!! Tu la que casi me asesina con un cuchillo de utilería y para colmo me hace pasar la vergüenza de mi vida!! – Gritaba Darien

Espera déjame explicarte! Tengo derecho a darte una explicación! No me juzgues sin haberme escuchado! – Suplicaba Serena

Mina, el sacerdote y los invitados no hacían otra cosa más que mirar…El H. Joshi ya sabia que algo así iba a pasar tarde que temprano.

Por que?! Por que me engañaste?! – Pedía Darien – No fue suficiente con lo que me hiciste para que te hagas pasar por una persona AGRADABLE?! No puedo creerlo me enamore de ti y al mismo tiempo te detesto…

No es lo que crees Darien… - Al borde de un colapso mental

El la ve aguantando el llorar y voltea hacia Mina – No puedo casarme contigo – dejando a la gente sorprendida – No te amo Mina lo siento mucho. Pensé que podríamos convertirnos en amigos para confiarnos todo, pero no, me di cuenta que la única persona que logro eso es esta mujer aquí, mi amiga y al mismo tiempo mi enemiga. Lo siento – Retirándose de la iglesia, dejando a muchas personas con la palabra en la boca. Una novia sorprendida y una mujer destruida…

* * *

Si eso paso el día de la boda. Todo por que no pude aguantar mas las ganas de estornudar. Darien me descubrió y yo no sabía como reaccionar. Luego de la "boda" me entere que Darien dejo el trabajo que por años había estado, lo busque en su casa y la encontré vacía…El se había ido del pueblo, el no quería saber nada de mi ni de nadie.

Nadie supo a donde se fue salvo Akira, que no iba a decir nada.

Yo también decidí irme de la oficina y regrese a la ciudad.

A mi antigua casa, a mi antigua vida, a mi yo verdadero. Pero esta ves tenia planes. Lo iba a buscar, pero tendría que darle el tiempo necesario para que el me perdonara…Y así paso casi 3 años…

* * *

HOLA A TODOS!! Si he vuelto… después de mucho tiempo!!

Tengo muchas razones para desaparecerme por todo este tiempo…

Primero mi esposo se unió al ejercito de los mi país (ARMY) por lo que se darán cuenta me quede solita con mi niño. Y por lo que me empecé a deprimir.

Segundo pues mi niño, con que tiempo iba a tener para poder escribir este capitulo y dejarlos con ganas de leer el siguiente??

Además de que he cambiado el final!! Y ya tengo las ideas del siguiente capitulo gracias a Mascrena…

Muchos saludos a todos los que siguen esta historia y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo pronto…PROMETO!! No tardarme mucho sale??

Se cuidan!! Y adiós!!

Jazz


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

…Y la vida sigue…

* * *

Si aun recuerdo cuando lo volví a ver… Yo me encontraba trabajando con un cliente y tratando de cerrar el trato. Así casi lo olvidaba…Abrí mi propia compañía de arquitectos. No quería ponerle el mismo nombre que todo el mundo usaba el apellido y asociados… nada original. Busque por un tiempo algo que llama la atención del cliente…Hasta que se me ocurrió, "Arquitecturas Orientales". Por que así? Bueno en mi familia hay sangre Japonesa y no podía dejar atrás mi herencia lo cual me ha dado mucho trabajo. La gente pide estilos únicos y modernos y yo soy la única compañía que presenta algo distinto.

En fin como les platicaba. Esa noche me encontraba trabajando en un restaurante con uno de mis asistentes y este cliente estaba pidiendo demasiado…

* * *

…Restaurante…

Mmm..... Srita. Tsukino…el producto que me presenta se me hace muy caro para ordenarlo. Hay que buscar mejores precios en el mercado – decía el Sr. Kimisha, cliente de Serena

Pero lo que la Srita. Tsukino le ofrece es calidad! – Comentaba el asistente de Serena, Amy Mizuno…

Si pero también la cantidad, deja mucho que desear. Es muy caro para mi… - contradecía el Sr. Kimisha

Podría ajustar los precios… si ofrezco los vidrios en menor precio y buena calidad, que piensa ahora? – Decía Serena mientras leía los planos y tomaba nota de lo que su cliente pedía.

Me parece razonable. Con razón mi esposa me pidió que la contratada. Es usted una muy buena arquitecta – El Sr. Kimisha decía mientras estiraba la mano para cerrar el trato de lo que seria su futura casa – Mi esposa siempre soñó con tener una casa al estilo oriental.

Bueno, no queda más que decir. Empezaremos pronto a buscar el lugar perfecto para su nuevo hogar – decía mientras se levantaba a cerrar el trato

Y no cabe la menor duda que su esposa sabe muy bien a quien escoger… - la voz de un desconocido llamo la atención de la mesa, sobre todo de cierta mujer.

Claro tiene razón caballero. Con su permiso señoritas – mientras tomaba su saco y se retiraba con las copias del contrato el Sr. Kimisha

Serena… me tomare la libertad de llevarme este contrato a la oficina – Comentaba Amy al percatarse de quien se trataba y darle espacio a su jefa y amiga.

Claro… ve con cuidado – más desorientada que nunca pues a quien buscaba ya lo encontró. Así se fue Amy dejándola sola y sin problemas

Como has estado Serena? – pregunto el apuesto caballero

Darien…cuanto tiempo ha pasado – aun seguía impresionada – He estado bien…y tu?

Mejor, no lo podría negar – viéndola a los ojos – Aun no me he olvidado de ti

Ah… ya veo… aun recuerdas todo lo que te hice – para decepción de Serena – Yo te estuve buscando por mucho tiempo y …

También yo – interrumpiéndola con un aire de tristeza – Pero cuando regrese te habías ido. Supe que te regresaste a la ciudad. Por eso vine a tratar de encontrarte…

Cuando fui a buscarte a tu casa ya no había nada. Tú te fuiste primero que yo, Darien. No me diste oportunidad de explicar las cosas – un poco molesta por no haber tenido la oportunidad de explicar lo pasado.

Serena… necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza – se sentaba frente a ella – me diste unos muy buenos golpes que por el tiempo que estuve fuera me atormentaron mucho. Me fui a los Estados Unidos busque mi maestría y regrese con la esperanza de verte hace casi un año. Hasta hace poco supe que eras tú la arquitecta de la que tanto se habla.

Yo me fui casi al mismo tiempo que tú te fuiste. – tomaba un poco de agua para poder continuar – Ya no tenia nada que hacer haya. A mi regreso estaba destruida, no supe hacer bien las cosas solo quería que supieras que con las mujeres no se juegan.

Y créeme… lo aprendí – trataba de buscar esos ojos que una vez lo volvieron loco.

Darien, tengo que retirarme – comentaba mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su bolso – aquí tienes mi teléfono de la oficina y mi celular. Háblame cuando gustes, de acuerdo?

Serena… - sonaba un poco dudoso – Podríamos vernos esta noche?

Para que? – a lo que Serena ya insinuaba que quería

Hay una conversación pendiente y me gustaría terminarla – contesto cortésmente Darien – Nos vemos esta noche en el bar de "Ángeles Celestiales"?

Hare lo que pueda por estar esta noche ahí – contestaba Serena mientras empezaba a retirarse del local

Bien…nos vemos esta noche – el la tomo de la mano antes de que se fuera y la beso con mucho sentimiento.

* * *

Y quieren un pequeño adelantó?… SIP! Si fui al bar! Y déjenme decirles que la pensé y mucho! Pero de no haber ido no estaría hoy aquí escribiendo esta historia para todos ustedes…Y esperando a mi futuro bebe o beba…aun sigo en la incógnita del sexo del bebe jajajaja.

Creo que de ese bar empezamos nuevamente de cero; como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Duramos así casi un año entre que si somos pareja y no somos pareja. Quien entendería nuestra relación tan extraña? NADIE! Más que nosotros mismos jajajaja. No fue hasta después del año que…

* * *

…Oficinas de Arquitecturas Orientales…

Serena! Tienes una llamada en espera! En la línea 1 – hablaba Ami por el intercomunicador

Gracias! Dile que yo le regresare la llamada lo mas pronto posible – contestaba Serena mientras leía unos planos de la casa de aquel cliente, Sr. Kimisha. Pues estaba por finalizar, además de cosas extras que pidieron,

Yo que tu Serena, contestaba esta llamada, te conviene! – Ami trataba de persuadir a Serena de contestar.

Este bien, dame un minuto y dile que no cuelgue por favor – Serena seguía leyendo los planos… - Si habla la arquitecta Tsukino en que le puedo ayudar?

Serena escucha bien lo que tengo que decirte – se oía Darien muy serio del otro lado del teléfono

O.. ocurre algo…? – empezando a estresarse pues no sabia ni tenia idea de lo que ocurría

"Si yo podría tener sólo un deseo,  
Quisiera despertar cada día  
Al sonido de tu respiración en mi cuello,  
La calidez de tus labios en mi mejilla,  
El toque de sus dedos en mi piel,  
Y el sentir de tu corazón latir con el mío...  
Sabiendo que yo jamás podría encontrar ese sentimiento  
Con nadie más que Tu… Mi Gran Amor."

Serena te espero en el parque, cerca del lago, a las 9 de la noche no faltes…- sin dale tiempo a Serena de decir algo colgó inmediatamente

Pero…Darien!! Estas ahí!? – No cabía de la emoción de lo que acababa de escuchar. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y ese bello poema aun resonaba en su cabeza.

Vaya, además de guapo, también romántico no? – Salía Ami de su escondite con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, claro de la emoción también – Sabes me gustaría tener un hombre así a mi lado. Mas vale que no faltes a la cita he!! Y es mejor que te vayas son las 5 de la tarde y no creo que quieras ir en esas fachas amiga.

Ami sabes que es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas – con un leve tono rojizo en su rostro – Pero aun así… Ya veraz que no tardara ese príncipe que tanto has buscado. Podrás encargarte de todo por hoy? Sabes que detesto dejarte sola…

Vamos! Además de ser tu secretaria somos muy, muy buenas amigas! Vete con toda la confianza – Se acercaba a su amiga y le daba un fuerte abrazo – Espero buenas noticias mañana si no yo mismo lo mato!

Para eso están las amigas no? – decía Serena tomando su bolso y su portafolio y riendo ante el comentario de Ami – Que prefieres escopeta o cuchillo?

Después de tus tremendas aventuras que me platicaste? Me gustaría usar cloro con amonia, es fuerte y eficaz además que nadie podría saber si fue accidente o asesinato. Podemos decir que se encontraba limpiando el baño jajajajajaja (yo, la autora, les puedo explicar esta idea loca al final) – se reia Ami

Serena no mas la vio con ojos llenos de sorpresa – Ami solo espero que tu futuro príncipe nunca, pero nunca te haga enojar! También estaré yo ahí para ayudarte jajajaja – Decía Serena mientras se despedía de Ami y cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

Como recuerdo esa noche…. Como si hubiese pasado ayer…

* * *

Recuerdo haber llegado a mi casa aventando todo por todas partes! Subí las escaleras a buscar mi mejor atuendo!! No encontraba nada a mi gusto para la ocasión!! Hasta que encontré un viejo vestido negro… muy bien escondido… que use en cierta ocasión… cuando me hacia llamar HELENA jajajaja.

No pude evitarlo también encontré unas sandalia de tacón alto en rojo y mi bolsa roja. Obvio una mujer sin bolso somos nada!! Y claro me di mi ducha, me enlacie el cabello, mi maquillaje y claro mi vestido de "Helena de Troya"

Cuando llegue al parque…

* * *

Darien se encontraba sentado en el parque con un traje muy de gala en negro y una camisa en tono azul oscuro que le complementaban muy bien con sus ojos azules preciosos.

Hola guapo me recuerda? – Llegaba ella muy bella

Pero mira nada mas quien apareció – dando gala a una voz muy sensual – es nada mas y nada menos que mi Helena de Troya

Veo que aun lo recuerdas – sonreía Serena

Como olvidarlo…Si con este vestido hasta de golpes me dieron jajaja – aun así Darien no perdía detalle de ella – gustas sentarte a contemplar la luna y ser bañada por ella esta noche aquí a mi lado? ( esta frase la saque yo de mi inspiración…)

Claro! Seria todo un placer – se sentaba a su lado dejando ver un poco más de sus dotes femeninos – y cual era tu urgencia esta tarde por teléfono Darien?

Primero que nada… Te gusto el poema? – Empezaba a sonar un poco nervioso

Claro!! Fue lo más bello que había escuchado en muchísimo tiempo! – Se sentia y se oía la emoción de Serena al recordad el poema de la tarde

Serena… - tomaba su mano, la besa y la mira a los ojos – se que tal ves en un momento fuimos los "mejores amigos" como en otro momento los peores. Pero aun así tú me cautivaste y me enamoraste. – trataba de sonar lo mas serio posible

Darien… por que no vas directo al grano… – ella solo queria escuchar lo que ella pensaba que era esa reunión tan importante

Sabes un día alguien me dijo que yo iba a renunciar a mi reino por esa mujer que tanto busque. Serena, renuncie a todo por ti! Y quiero pedirte esta noche, que te cases conmigo para volver a subir a ese trono, pero contigo a mi lado! – decía Darien viendo como los ojos de Serena se empezaban a cristalizar ante aquellas palabras – Serena seas mi reina en mi corazón… aceptas ser mi esposa?

Darién no puedo creer que aun recuerdes lo que te dije hace tres años – decía mientras miraba el reflejo de la luna en el lago – Pero aun falta muchas cosas que yo no te he dicho de mi y…

Serena! – se escucho

Tu!?!? Que haces aquí!? – Serena sonaba entre sorprendida, resentida y molesta.

Serena no imagine verte por aquí! Yo – cuando fue abruptamente interrumpida

Rei… tu y yo tenemos un pasado del cual aun no me siento lista para confrontarlo… - Serena mantenía su mirada en otra parte

Pero yo siento la necesidad de hablar contigo!! Podrías darme al menos unos minutos… o es que esa persona que alguna vez fue mi amiga no quiere escucharme

Después de lo que paso con Seiya… tu tienes idea por lo que yo he tenido que pasar… - trataba Serena de donar lo mas calmada posible pues aun estaba Darién que trataba de entender que ocurría

Pues deja decirte que entiendo lo que pasaste y por que llegaste a mi casa con una escopeta… Pues a mi Seiya me hizo lo mismo y peor aun – Rei no sabia si debía continuar o quedarse callada

Que pudo a ver sido abandonarte como a mi – sonaba Serena bien sarcástica

Seiya me dejo embarazada!! Satisfecha!! No hace mucho tuve al niño del cual no mucha gente sabe de el!! Sabes por que?!! Por la humillación por la que tuve que pasar al saber lo que le hice a mi mejor amiga!! – Dejando así salir las lágrimas contenidas y dejarse caer al piso a llorar…

Yo… no se… lo siento no sabia nada al respecto – Serena se sintió consternada pues nunca se imagino que tipo de hombre era Seiya

Serena… no crees que sea hora de confrontar los problemas? – Darién preguntaba muy serio. Pues quería saber quien era ese tal Seiya y que fue lo que este provocó

Yo… Darién…aun no es momento de que sepas quien es el y que fue lo que yo hice – Serena aun no salía del shock de lo que se acababa de enterar. Y peor aun faltaba contarle a Darién cierto secreto que cometió hace ya algún tiempo.

Disculpa mi rudeza, pero yo soy Rei. Alguna vez fui la mejor amiga de Serena. Pero por culpa de un hombre al que Serena casi le vuela "las bolas", terminamos nuestra amistad. Todo por andar de calientes, en pocas palabras.

De que… de que estas hablando – Ahora era la curiosidad la que lo estaba matando

Darién… yo hace un tiempo casi mato a al que alguna vez ame con tanta intensidad. Y… y no se como contarte lo demás… yo… - aun mas nerviosa pues ella no sabia si estaba por perder al amor de su vida o hacerlo entender que lo que hizo hace tiempo fue para vengarse de todos los hombres…

Te llamas Rei no es así? – Pregunto Darién muy directo

Claro! – Mirando a Serena pues nunca se dio cuenta que arruino cierta noche especial.

Me puedes explicar de que escopeta estas hablando? – Darién fue directo al grano

Darién!! Yo puedo explicarlo todo! Solo te pido un poco de paciencia!! – Serena estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso

Disculpa pero…El ex-novio de Serena y yo tuvimos la estuvimos engañando por algún tiempo. Todo fue culpa mía por caer en los enredos de Seiya. Era el día de mi cumpleaños y se preparo una fiesta. Sin darnos cuenta donde estaba el teléfono, le presionamos los botones y se volvió a conectar con ella. Y fue ahí donde Serena perdió el juicio, llego a mi casa con una escopeta y disparo – confesaba Reí ante una asustadísima Serena y un anonadado Darién.

Yo! Darién! No quiero que pienses mal de mí por favor!! – Suplicaba Serena

Ahora entiendo tu castigo… Tanto te molesto como yo usaba a las mujeres… pues tu fuiste tratada como yo las trataba antes – La miraba a los ojos

Darién, yo… - Serena ya no hallaba como suplicarle…

No quiero que tu malinterpretes a Serena en ningún caso… Creo que si a mi me hubieran engañado de la misma manera. Yo no sabría que hacer, creo que también haría algo tan estupido como lo que hizo Serena. – dijo Rei un poco afligida.

Serena… no tengo por que juzgarte por tu pasado. Dice un dicho; "Lo que no fue en mi año, no es mi daño". A lo mejor, hubiese sido distinto que tú me confesaras todo esto. Pero también has de tener tus razones para no decir nada. – Decía Darién muy confiado en sus palabras – Que tal si vienes a nuestra boda Rei?

Yo? Boda? – Aun no sabía que había arruinado la noche de Serena y Darién

Darién volteando ver a Serena, toma la mano de ella y le dice – No soy muy bueno en palabras del amor, o volver a dedicarte un poema como lo hice ahora en la tarde. Pero teniendo de testigo a quien un día fue una de tus mejores amigas… Te pido que aceptes ser mi esposa y pases el resto de tu vida creciendo junto a mí…. Que dices Serena?

* * *

Y bueno como se darán cuenta me case al poco tiempo. También perdone a Rei, no podía ser cruel como lo fue Seiya con las dos. Yo no soy ese tipo de persona rencorosa. Recuerdo que en la boda, Amy casi se infarta cuando la vio, pero al escuchar todo lo que paso esa noche término aceptándola y ahora se juntan las dos para mortificar mi vida… Era de esperarse con amigas así, jamás las cambiaria. Son únicas!!

Claro que más podría decirles?! Que soy feliz y….

…Je je je… Creo que acabo de romper las aguas jajajaja…

AAAAYYYY!!!! YA VOY A TENER A MI BEBE Y YO SIGO AQUÍ SENTADA FRENTE A USTEDES!!!!

DARIIIIEEEENNNNN!!!!!!

Serena…si sigues gritando así, me reventaras lo tímpanos – se quejaba Darién mientras salía del estudio con unos planos pues el tomo el lugar de Serena en las oficinas.

Bueno en dado caso, espero que tengas un diploma que te acredite como doctor ginecólogo para poder traer al mundo a tu bebe en este preciso momento – comentaba Serena, mientras buscaba las cosas contaba los 5 segundos que su marido tardaría en reaccionar al darse cuenta que ya estaban por conocer al bebe…

…5…

…4…

…3…

…2…

…1…

SERENA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO SUBIENDO LAS ESCALERAS!!!!

YO IRE POR TUS COSAS!! TU ESPERAME AHÍ SENTADA!!

NO… NO…!!

SUBE AL AUTO!!!

ESPERA YO TE AYUDO!!!

NO ESPERA NO SUBAS AL AUTO DEJA LO PRENDO!!

NO ESPERA DEJA BUSCO LAS COSAS TUYAS Y DEL BEBE!!

DONDE DEMONIOS LAS PUSIMOS!!

SERENA NO ESTAN EN LA COCINA!!

DIOS NO SE QUE ESTOY HACIENDO!!! – Darién subía y bajaba las escaleras. Entraba y salía del estudio. Corría hacia el auto y salía de el. Entraba a la cocina y salía con un vaso lleno de aire con el que el pensaba que tenia agua.

Serena miraba la tremenda escena de su marido pues ella ya estaba lista con todo y todo - Bueno que esperaban va a ser padre por primera vez… Permítame un segundo y tápense los oídos –

DDDAAARRRIIIEEENNN!!!!!

Eeehh!?! Si?? – mientras se detenía en seco al ver a Serena con las cosas del bebe en una pañalera y las cosas de ella en una mochila mediana. Pues en dos días regresaría a casa con un integrante más no…

Ah vaya ya estabas lista. Je, je, je, perdón olvide que todas las cosas estaban en el closet de la entrada… que descuidado soy…

Bueno chicos… hasta aquí terminare esta historia. El día que tanto he esperado a llegado para conocer a mi pequeño retoño jajajaja o será retoña? Bueno no importa mientras llegue bien y con muy buena salud, no creen?

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS!!!!**

Me tarde mil años pero al fin… AL FIN!!! Lo termine!!!

No tengo escusa yo se pero si tengo algo que decir… Mi fuente de inspiración regreso de la nada y con eso pude terminar este fic!! AYY YA ERA HORA!!! Muchos me exigían que lo terminara, otros casi, casi me golpeaban en fin. Muchas cosas pasaron este año, muchos cambios drásticos en las que tuve que aprender ajustarme. Vivir sola con un niño no es fácil, y mas cuando se que mi esposo se unió al ejercito por causas de fuerza mayor. Pero en fin el ha regresado bien (por eso les digo que mi inspiración regreso!!).

Quiero darles las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes… sobre todo a Maskrena. Amiga me ayudaste mucho me diste muchas ganas de seguir escribiéndolo. Me diste muchísimas ideas y muchas veces me dijiste que no me rindiera en distintas palabras… Muchas gracias!!

Y aquellos que ya los tenia locos por saber que pasaba pues a ver si les gusta una sorpresita que anda rodando en mi linda cabecita… no digo que es pero prometo no tardar mucho!! Estén al pendiente…

Cuídense!! Feliz año 2009!! Y arriba y pa'delante... como dicen en el norte de México!!


End file.
